Blood Vendetta
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Abigail Festus came back to Beacon Hills to settle a score with the alpha, but little did she know it was worse than she thought, with her friend Scott being one of them. And falling in love was totally not part of her plan.
1. How Could it Be?

**Hey everyone, I want to say before you read this that I saw the show Revenge last night and I actually wrote like the first two or three paragraphs of this story BEFORE I saw Revenge and then that show kind of helped me kick up the rest of the begining but the rest is mine after the begining. LOL I am talking a lot and I am sorry for that so without further talking here is the first chapter to Blood Vendetta.**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations," Lydia hugged her friend Abigail Festus as she and Jackson entered the party full in swing. "So where is he?"<p>

"Who?" Abigail asked kind of zoned out.

"You're fiancé, Stiles, where is he?"

"Oh, he said he was going to take a walk, too many people," she laughed as Scott and Allison walked in. Abigail's mother thought she was too young to even think of getting married since after all they were only seventeen, but she was too much in love. As Mrs. Festus began talking into the microphone Abigail walked over to Scott.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jack her brother asked.

"Huh, yeah," she nodded as he hugged her.

"I love you," he whispered as she nodded.

"I love you too." She walked away and soon met up with Scott and Allison.

"You didn't see Stiles out there did you?" she asked Scott as he shook his head.

"No, I saw him at school this morning and he was acting weird, like something was following him," Scott declared as she looked at him worried.

"Thank you all, for coming to my daughter's and soon to be son-in-law's engagement party," Mrs. Festus continued.

"I'm sure everything is ok, Abby," Allison smiled patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, you guys are right; I don't know what I was thinking." Abby was feeling sicker and sicker and the more she worried the worse she felt. Being a hunter she couldn't trust anyone it took he at least half the school year to trust Scott after she found out his secret. She looked through the crowd and met the eyes of the one she had never thought who would be there. "What are you doing here?" she asked bitterly at the man.

"I came to fight for what I want," he replied.

"Derek, I told you to leave me alone or I promise you I will kill you."

"Is that how we speak to old friends?"

"Yes, yes it is. You know if there weren't so many people around, I would stab you so deeply that you wouldn't know what happened?" she asked bitterly as Derek smiled. Being the new alpha gave him nothing to fear.

"Then why did you help me?"

"Shut up," she snarled before walking away.

"Abigail," she heard someone call. She looked away from Derek and walked over to her mother. "Where's Stiles?"

"He went for a walk, he should be back soon," she said trying to assure herself. As her mother walked away she grabbed a glass and drank the wine that was in it.

"You know you're underage," a man's voice came from behind her.

"Mr. Stilinsky, oh please, I am just really freaking out…"

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything," he chuckled as she hugged him. "I'm just glad he actually found someone and someone so beautiful too," he added brushing her autumn colored hair back.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked over to a table and took a seat.

"Abby?" Mr. Argent took the seat in front of her.

"I'm sorry what happened to your sister," she spoke up looking at him as he smiled a little.

"It's alright, if you're still beating yourself over that. Stop it; it wasn't your fault at all."

"Please, I froze and couldn't even think straight," she said beating herself even more.

"Abby, this is your Engagement Party, I think it should be a happy occasion," he looked at her as she tried smiling. Lydia's loud scream filled the air and Abby had a bad feeling she rose from her chair and followed Allison, Scott, her mom, and Mr. Stilinsky.

"Don't touch him," Mr. Stilinsky barked as Jackson stepped back. Face down in the woods lied Stiles a claw mark in his back. Abby's face seemed to have twisted at the sight and Scott pulled her back.

***Seven Months Earlier***

"Abigail, get up, you're going to be late on your first day," Mrs. Festus called from the living room. Abigail slowly rose from her bed, picking her phone up from her end table. She looked at the phone the time now reading eight fifteen. She didn't have to be at the school until nine since the school wanted the students there fifteen minutes before the second bell rang.

"Abby, wake up," her older brother knocked on her door.

"Jack, shut up," she called. Her brother Jack was a year older than her, she couldn't stand being the youngest since everything her brother did she had to keep the expectation of her parents. He was a senior and they rarely got along. Abigail climbed from her bed and walked over to her dresser, a single silver dagger rested on the top of the dresser sitting next to a gun, she pulled her clothing from the dresser without taking her eyes from the knife.

Her mom never knew what killed her husband, but Abby…Abby knew a werewolf still roamed the forest of Beacon Hills that killed her father. He was a simple man, and she only got into hunting to set after her vendetta. She never expected to come back to where her father was murdered but her mother thought it was the best thing to do since they were only running away from her feelings.

Abby changed and got ready for school, she pulled her autumn hair into a braid as her brother bolted through her door, scaring the ever living daylights out of her. "Come on, Abigail, move it!" Jack snapped pulling his sister out of her room. The two of the quickly walked out the door and got in his car. "Now, if we do share any classes, _please_, don't do that smart stuff you usually do."

"Smart stuff? You mean think?" Abby asked laughing as her brother looked a little pissed.

"Call it whatever you want, just don't make me look…."

"Like the stereotypical jock?" she laughed again as he punched her arm. "HEY! I thought mom told you to stop hitting me!"

"I don't see her any where here?" he barked back as they soon grew silently immature. They pulled into Beacon Hills High and she got out and immediately walked to the front office, ignoring every look she got. Abby knew no one recognized her since she left ten years ago and she didn't even know if any of her few friends still lived in Beacon Hills. She walked into the front office and up to the secretary. "High how may I help you?" the old woman asked as Abby smiled politely.

"Yes, I am here to pick up my schedule," she said feeling a little out of place.

"Are you new?" she asked as Abby nodded. "Name?"

"Abigail Festus," she cleared her throat as the woman looked threw some papers on her desk.

"Ah, here we go. Ms. Festus, will your brother be joining us?"

"I don't think he knows how to find north, so I don't think he will be here any time soon," she laughed as the old woman looked at her suspiciously. After explaining the map of the school, she handed Abby her schedule and map and sent her on her way. As she exited the room she ran into someone and fell flat on her ass.

"Watch were you're going?" she barked as someone helped her up.

"Last I was checking, I was but you on the other hand… weren't," a boy her age laughed as she tried not to smile but she couldn't hide it for long. "Hi, Stiles Stilinsky, and you are?"

"Abigail Festus, but you can call me Abby" she smiled shaking his hand.

"Well Abby, do you need help with directions?"

"Uh…no, I think I have this, but thanks," she smiled before walking away listening to the first bell rang. Looking from her map, to schedule, to hallways she eventually found her first period which was her English class. She took a seat in the middle of the class and waited as more and more people slowly drifted in.

"No way," Stiles laughed walking in as her mouth slightly dropped. _You've got to be kidding me_. She thought to herself as Stiles took a seat next to her. "Well wish you took directions from me huh?" he laughed as smirked.

"Last I checked I beat you here," she whispered as a tall boy walked in, she recognized the brown eyed dark haired boy, but she couldn't pin point it. He took a seat in front of her and she started to study him a little more, really staring at him.

"Scott," Stiles called as the boy turned and looked at the two behind him.

"Wait…Scott as in Scott McCall?" Abby asked as he looked at her funny Stiles looked a little more frightened then Scott did. "Yeah, this may sound weird the new girl talking to you, but did you go to Beacon Elementary?" she asked as he nodded with a little more suspicion. "Yeah, do you remember anyone by the name of Abigail Festus?" she continued as he looked at her and tried to remember. He looked in her ever changing hazel eyes and looked real closely.

"Abby?" he asked as she smiled. "Wow, you got….wow," he said as the second bell told.

"Thank you, and you matured," she laughed as he nudged her. It still felt weird to him since it was like re-meeting her.


	2. Into the Woods

After spending forty-five minutes sitting and listening to the teacher talk about grammar Abby got up just as the bell rang. "Oh my God, kill me," she groaned as Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, not the best subject," he responded nudging her. Abby felt this warm feeling she never experienced at the touch of any human being and honestly she didn't want it to end.

"So what are you doing back after…well…you know," Scott whispered as she looked at him.

"My mom thought it was best that she faced her pain and came back." Abby didn't buy that at all she had a reason for returning but she couldn't share it with anyone. "After my dad's murder she went into a spiraling depression."

"Oh God, I am so sorry," Stiles spoke up as she looked at him with a smile.

"Why, it didn't bother me. True my dad's murder was pretty brutal and I did go mute for a few months but I'm fine now," she smiled. "Listen to me ramble about my boring life, what have you been up to?" she looked at Scott immediately.

"Me? Well lacrosse has been my air I breathe…"

"Oh my God, you always loved that stupid sport."

"It's not stupid, it's a very aerodynamic game."

"Please, Scott, anyone can run up and down a soccer field with a ball in a stick and through it in a net," Abby laughed as Scott stopped in the middle of the hall.

"You really believe that?" Stiles asked looking a little shocked at her. "Ok, how about you meet me at the lacrosse field during free period?" he asked as they stopped in front of her next class.

"Thanks, but no thanks…"

"Chicken?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I can't because I need to do some work on…biology," she paused. "Maybe some other time?" she smiled touching his arm as Stiles smiled.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded as the bell rang out. Abby took a seat in her Pre-Calculus class and soon a red headed girl walked in and sat next to her. The two girls looked at each other and then looked away. Abby sat there waiting for the second bell to ring when she felt the girl next to her tap her. "Yeah?"

"Um…I was wondering, do you have a pencil, I seem to have lost mine," she asked as Abby nodded and pulled one from her bag. "Thanks, oh I'm Lydia by the way."

"Abby," she responded before pulling her books out. "So what's there to do around here? I mean, this place has changed in Ten years."

"You mean, Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked as Abby nodded. "Well, Friday night is our first home lacrosse game. All we had so far was two away games and of course we won them both." Abby nodded in a way of saying she would think about it and noticed the teacher writing on the board. As the bell rang she turned to the page written on the board and began working on the problems taking up the entire class. After her third period she went to lunch, as she held her ordered lunch in her hand she looked from table to table and spotted Scott at the table far in the back without stopping she took her seat.

"So, how's your first day?"

"Kill me," she responded as Scott laughed. "I already have home work in Pre-Cal and Economics Honors," She sighed as Scott laughed a little harder.

"Abby, I am sure you'll catch up."

"It's not like I am behind or anything."

"Oh my God, Abby?" a familiar voice to Abby's ears rang out. She looked up and smiled at the black haired girl.

"Allison, hey, I forgot to call you last night."

"No problem, my dad said you guys were unpacking so visiting was off limits," she laughed as Abby nodded.

"Oh my God, the house is a mess," she complained.

"What did I miss?" Stiles asked slamming his tray down next to her.

"Nothing, just catching up," Allison said looking at Stiles to be a little less obvious. "So are you like back to stay for good, or what?" she looked back at Abby.

"I think it's for good or until I graduate," Abby laughed. "You guys looking at any colleges yet?"

"Three," Allison said with a sigh.

"One," Scott spoke up shamefully.

"Not yet," Stiles responded not caring. "So, Abby, your free period is next, are you sure you don't want me to prove to you that lacrosse is actually a good game?"

"You can show me tomorrow, I really have to do this…thing," she sighed. "Really, I promise you can prove it to me, tomorrow," she added.

"You are going to the game Friday?" Allison asked linking her arm with Scott as Abby smiled. "My boyfriend's on first string."

"Congrats, Scott," Abby smiled as Scott nodded.

"Thanks," he smiled with a mouth full of food.

"Sorry to change the subject but…how is your family?" Abby turned to Allison as she drew a little blank.

"Well…my Aunt Kate is coming in a few days to visit for a while…my dad didn't tell me how long, but it is going to be long this time," she laughed as the bell rang. Abby got up from her table and nodded to her friends and ran off. She ran half way across campus and found herself standing in front of the woods that met the lacrosse field. Before entering she looked around to make sure no one was following her. She started walking through listening to her own footsteps crushing the leaves beneath her.

"I know you can hear me," she said softly looking around. "That is, if you're still here." Her eyes changed from her strong intimidated self to a little sorrowful. She could feel the presence of another person. "Come out!" she screamed as she stopped and looked around. She soon heard footsteps coming toward her but she didn't know where it was coming from. Reaching into her denim jacket she pulled out her dagger and clenched it tightly. A man soon ended up in front of her grabbing her wrist and forced her to her knees.

"Little Abby, you said you were leaving," he snarled releasing her arm.

"So nice to see you too, Derek," she growled rubbing her wrist before standing up.

"What you expect after ten years you could come crawling back into my life," he smiled as she looked up at him anger seething from her body.

"You really think I came back for you?" she rose to her feet trying to hold back her cursing.

"Why else would you be here calling out?"

"Because I…need your help," she sighed as his eyes went wide.

Meanwhile on the lacrosse field Scott and Stiles were practicing with a few people from the lacrosse team. "So what's Abby like?" Stiles asked sitting on the bench.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, all I am going to say is she can be kind of demanding and can scare you a bit," Scott replied twirling his lacrosse stick in his hand. "Why, you want me to ask her out for you?"

"No, I'm good," Stiles blurted. "Does she know?"

"About what?"

"About what?" Stiles mocked, "About you being a you know what."

"No, she doesn't and she won't," he punched Stiles in the arm. The two boys got up and started to get ready to play a one on one game.

"She is kind of hot," Stiles said aloud thinking he only said it in his head.

"What? You think Abby's hot?" Scott started laughing as Stiles threw the ball and hit Scott in the stomach.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because after I thought you wanted revenge, on the one who killed your family," she smiled picking her dagger back up. "If you help me then, I guess I can help you, but I guess you don't want my help," she shrugged placing the knife back in her jacket pocket.

"Abby," Derek grabbed her and turned her back to him his voice wasn't the heavy demanding voice he usually carried, it sounded…like there was sincerity in it. She looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"What are you trying to say?" she pulled her arm away as her heart beat picked up for a second. Derek sighed as she turned and walked away. As she made her way onto the clearing of the lacrosse field Scott made eye contact with her and he quickly ran over.

"What were you doing?" he asked like a small child.

"Nothing, just out for a walk," she responded little too quickly.

"Liar," he whispered as she looked at him.

"What did you call me?" she quickly turned to Scott.

"A lair."

"How could you tell if I was lying or not?"

"Because I know you, your eyes twitched," he smiled covering up the real truth.

"Yeah, sure whatever," she rolled her eyes as the bell rang indicating their free period had ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone I am so glad that you all like this so far, thank you for all the readers and alerters. I just want to ask that you please review and tell me how you are liking it. Thanks.<strong>


	3. A Date?

Abby walked into the building as Scott and Stiles quickly followed. "Serious, Abby, we won't say a word," Scott said.

"Drop it Scott," she barked as the three of them walked up the hall.

"Can you at least tell me?" Stiles asked trying to coax it out of her.

"Well in that case," she turned around leaning on the wall trying to act sexy, "The answer is still no," she smiled before walking off into her Chemistry class which Scott and Stiles had. "Walk away and I won't shoot you with pepper spray," she smirked as Stiles leaned on her desk.

"You wouldn't dare," he tempted her as she pulled a little black can out of her bag and a little smirk appeared on her face.

"You want to test that?" Stiles quickly backed down and walked to the table behind her as Scott started laughing. A tall boy took a seat next to her quickly glanced at her and looked away. But eventually turned back.

"You're the new girl right?"

"Abby," she nodded giving him full eye contact.

"Well, Abby, I'm Jackson," he said with a smile. "You may have heard about me already, head of the lacrosse team."

"Oh so you're a typical asshole," she said as he became flabbergasted.

"You're a little spitball aren't you?" he asked placing his hand on her thy.

"And you're a little pig," she barked under her breath shoving his hand off her leg. "Touch me again, and I will chop your hand off." The bell rang and Jackson seemed to have gotten a little fearful seeing how she wasn't messing around, but he still found her hot making him want her even more. The classes after lunch seemed to have dragged on for a while and after the final bell rang Abby was getting her homework from her locker.

"Hey puke-face," someone called from behind.

"Who came up with that one, Jack?" she asked not even turning around.

"Me."

"Oh bravo, you can think, listen, I don't want to hear any of your crap, so if you don't have anything important to say then just meet me at your car," she slammed the door shut and turned around.

"Shut up," he nudged her before walking away. As Abigail walked for the exit someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a less crowded hall.

"Hey, quick question," Stiles said digging through his pant pocket. "Um…well tonight my dad got me tickets to the Beacon Hills Symphony and said I needed 'culture' or something like that and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he asked as Abby tried to keep a calm and collected look.

"What time?" she asked fixing her bag.

"It's ok, I completely under….wait what?" he snapped his head making full eye contact.

"I said what time?" she chuckled.

"It starts at eight and you have to be there half an hour before," he said shocked she was excepting the offer.

"Yeah, I'll go, I need to calm down from my crazy life," she smiled taking the ticket from his hand.

"I'll pick you up at seven twenty," he smiled before walking away a little over jubilant. Abby laughed at that and soon got in her brother's car.

"You're all of a sudden happier," Jack said bitterly as she looked at him trying not to show it.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you go out," she smiled.

"As in a date?"

"Maybe," she blushed not really being sure what it is. Jack started driving down the street looking at his sister every chance he got, not liking her state one bit, he was absolutly jealous. "Stop looking at me like that," she demanded as they came to a light.

"What I can't look at my sister?"

"No, Jack, you can't. You can't because I see it in your eyes, I may have a date and you don't which makes you jealous," Abby demanded as the light turned green.

"Where are you going?"

"B.H.S.O," she looked out the window.

"What the hell is that?" he laughed already thinking it was stupid.

"Beacon Hills Symphony Orchestra," she rolled her eyes knowing how stupid he was.

"What kind of guy goes to a symphony?" Jack laughed as she glared at her brother.

"A man with class." Even though that wasn't the case she didn't want her brother ragging on Stiles over this. They pulled got home and Abby went upstairs and locked herself in her room, trying to find something to wear.

Seven twenty came and Abby had been dressed and ready, she wore a blood red dress with one sleeve crossing over, her autumn hair was pulled into a bun, and gold earrings that looked like small feathers dangled from her ears. She slowly walked down the stairs her heart beat was so fast she could feel it pounding through her chest, and when she thought it couldn't pick up it soon did when a knock came from the door. Mrs. Festus opened the door and Stiles stood their uncomfortably in a tux.

"So you're the one taking my daughter out?" she asked catching both teens by surprise at the rude comment.

"Mom," Abby sighed a little agitated.

"What time will you have her home?" Mrs. Festus crossed her arms.

"I honestly don't know what time it gets out but I know we'll be back before midnight," he tried smiling as she rolled her eyes and walked away. Abby pushed Stiles toward his jeep and before they got in someone else had stopped them.

"So what time are you bringing my sister home?" Jack asked pinning Stiles to his car.

"Jack stop it," she barked as he looked at her and released Stiles. "We will be back when we get back," she hissed getting in the car. She slammed the door and sighed bitterly. "I'm sorry," she sighed again looking at Stiles as he chuckled.

"Nah, it's ok they are just looking out for you, I wouldn't blame them," he replied starting the jeep.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh, oh nothing," he shook his head as they drove down the street. The two of them were having a great car ride talking about random stuff whatever would pop into their young heads and a quick twenty minute drive later they pulled into parking lot of the symphony.

"So you're saying that your dad forced you into this?" Abby laughed as she locked her arm with his making him feel a little more appreciated.

"Yeah, he said to me, I was uncultured because I only focused on Lacrosse," he laughed harder as Abby laughed. People gave them weird glances but they didn't care. They got on the will-call line and grabbed their tickets.

"Care for a drink?" he asked pointing to the bar as she looked at him sketchy. "Not alcohol," he whispered as she blushed at her own stupid-ness.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she smiled. The two of them spent a few minutes in the lobby of the orchestra talking and looking at billboards of upcoming shows such as symphonies, operas, and broadways.

"Oh this is my favorite," she smiled pointing to a billboard with a winter scene. "La Bohéme. It's basically about these to people who fall in love and the girl ends up having T.B. and dies at the end," she smiled as Stiles looked at her like she was crazy. "And then I usually get that face." She pointed to him as the lights began to flicker indicating for everyone to go to their seats. After receiving their playbills they took their seat in the Mezzanine, above the stage.

Soon enough the first violinist came out followed by the Conductor and after that the music started. To both Abby and Stiles' surprise they recognized a lot of the music. A lot of the music they heard were used in the movies they watched today. An hour and a half later the show had ended and they walked outside and decided to go for a walk; Abby didn't care much about being home before midnight so they walked down the street.

As they got to the coffee shop, something had caught Abby's hearing forcing her to stop in her tracks. "You ok?" Stiles asked grabbing her hand as she placed her finger to her lips.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something. Do you mind meeting me inside I have to make a quick call," she smiled as he nodded and walked in. After he was out of sight she bent down and pulled her silver dagger out from under her dress. Taking a few steps to the door she turned and grabbed someone by the chest and pinned them to the wall placing the knife to their throat.

"I thought you wanted my help?"

"I can kill you if I wanted, why the hell are you following me Derek?"

"You know why?"

"I want you to say it, because I sure as hell don't feel the same."

"After everything? After what you did to me?"

"You tricked me, I told you I never wanted to do that, I told you, you were bad news."

"But it happened and I am sure Abigail is still in you."

"No, Derek, Abigail is dead, Abby though is very much alive, and I have a new life, you can either help me and forget everything or become my next victim."

* * *

><p><strong>The symphony part of this chapter came from me going to the symphony with a bunch of my friends last night, so I hope you liked and it until next time thanks for reading, I'll try and have the next chapter up soon but school may be get in the way a bit.<strong>


	4. Dreams

"Look at you. This is not the little girl I knew and…"

"Shut up," Abby snapped pressing the knife harder against his throat. "Derek…" she sighed not knowing what to say next. All of these floods of emotions came back and she looked at him again full of anger. "Stay away from me, and that's a warning," she hissed pulling her knife back.

"And why is that? You came to me wanting help."

"It was a mistake," she sighed walking toward the coffee shop.

"Like the accident, that was a mistake," he called back getting pissed as normal.

"You fricking attacked me, how is that a mistake," she snapped shoving him into the wall.

"We were only eight, you really think I meant that, I was barely even thinking straight, like you, right now," he whispered into her ear.

"I am going to say it once, you come near me again you'll regret it," she snapped pulling her knife to eye level. Derek had pulled her arm and pulled her into him looking into her hazel eyes.

"I never meant for that to happen," he whispered his eyes pleading for an absolution.

"I know…but things change Derek," she smiled kissing his cheek. They made eye contact but Abby looked away. "Just stay away," she said softly rubbing his cheek. She turned and walked into the building.

"Is everything ok?" Stiles asked as she looked at him totally off guard.

"Huh, yeah, my mom just chewed me out for being out so late," she smiled as Stiles stood up. "I told her to jump off a bridge," she added taking her seat while Stiles looked at her totally impressed.

An hour later they were laughing and once again enjoying their company. "So you actually think your brother is jealous of you?"

"Of us." Abby and Stiles were now laughing so hard they were crying. "He can be such a pathetic loser." The two of them had finished, paid, and walked out to the car. Stiles took her home and the two sat in his car in front of her house for a while, the clock now reading 12:19 am.

"Thanks," Abby sighed looking toward her front door not wanting to go in.

"No problem, I actually want to thank you for joining me," he smiled as she looked at him.

"Me, but I…"

"You are outstanding Abby, the most cultured person I know."

"Come on you got to…"

"No, it's true. The chicks at our school, they're only into sports and if you're a bench warmer it's like being the geek in the mathletes," he joked as Abby looked at him with sympathy.

"You really believe that?"

"I know that, why do you think I hate sitting there?" he laughed.

"What if I come to the game Friday night?" she asked as he looked a little shocked.

"But I won't play at all," he looked at her.

"Well maybe thinking about this while you sit on the bench can bring your spirits up," she whispered leaning over the center conceal. Her lips gently resting against his, causing her to feel the warmness pulsate through her body, she wasn't the only one feeling the warm feeling Stiles had it to, but soon his door was pulled open and he was pulled from the jeep. Jack had slammed Stiles to the side of the car and looked at him digging his finger into the younger kid's chest.

"You think it's funny to keep my baby sister out past midnight?" he asked as Abby got out of the car.

"Jack, stop it," Abby said trying to keep her anger down. She was playing the innocence up to protect Stiles, so she thought.

"Shut up, Abby."

"Hey, don't say that to her," Stiles tried calming her brother down.

"Oh really, I don't think you should be talking, you tried feeling her up."

"No he didn't, I kissed him," Abby snapped as Jack looked at her untrusting. Jack had turned back to Stiles and punched him directly in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees coughing.

"Oh my God," she barked pushing her brother back. "Are you ok?" she knelt next to Stiles as he tried breathing.

"Get in the house Abby."

"You could have seriously hurt him," she turned around getting in her brother's face. Jack grabbed her wrist and shoved her to the front door.

"Get in the house," he barked as she walked for him. She grabbed her brother by the throat and slammed him on the hood of the jeep.

"Touch him again and watch what happens," she snapped as his eyes went wide. After Abby released him he quickly walked into the house. "Are you ok?" she asked kneeling next to Stiles.

"Yeah, I think I will live," he joked as she smiled and helped him up. "You better get into the house before he comes back out," he laughed holding onto his stomach. Stiles got in the car and drove off as Abby yawned and waved. She slowly walked into the house and found her mother sitting in the chair in front of the door.

"Did I not say to be home before midnight?"

"Yeah, but we kind of lost track of time," Abby smiled walking past her climbing up the stairs.

"You aren't allowed to see him anymore," her mom called as she stopped on the step.

"What?"

"You heard me," her mother stood up walking toward her bedroom.

"You can't do that," Abby barked turning around to face her.

"I can, and I will. Stop it," she snapped before leaving her daughter heartbroken. Abby quickly ran into her room and climbed under her sheets crying herself to sleep.

"_Abigail, don't be scared," a young Derek reached out to her. _

"_You…you're a monster," she replied a little afraid. The full moon shown down on the two Derek fully in his wolf form. His cobalt blue eyes looking at her but Abigail couldn't see any of the innocence in him. _

"_Run," he smiled slyly as Abigail turned around and started running, everything felt in slow motion after she was tackled to the floor. She was on her back looking into the eyes of the person she thought she loved. _

"_Derek, stop please," she felt weak. Derek raised his claw above his head. "Derek, come back please," she begged, her voice seemed to affect the young wolf, but he still wasn't changing back. "Derek, calm down," she called as he slowly got up. As Derek transformed back to normal everything went black and when an image returned of Stiles smiling at her. Her smile had gotten bigger as his hand tangled with hers. _

"_I promise nothing will happen to you," Stiles hugged her. _

"_I love you, Stiles," Abby whispered as Stiles' grip got tighter. _

"_I love you, too Abby," Stiles replied, she looked at him and slowly moved her face closer to his and soon their lips had touched. Abby felt the fire in her body travel from the soles of her feet to her lips._

She sat up gasping for air her heart rate was pumped, and she felt extremely happy. The sun felt warm on her face and she climbed out of bed. She changed into her best school clothing and walked down the stairs and found her brother in the kitchen, he still looked at her with fear from her attack on him the night before. He was ready for school and noticed she wasn't. "Find a ride to school," he snapped pushing past her.

Abby soon left the house and started walking to school. "You need a lift?" a familiar voice came from the road. Allison's car was driving next to Abby as she smiled and ran toward the car.

"Thanks," Abby smiled getting in. The ride was only ten minutes but as they pulled into the parking lot they noticed a lot of people running. "What's going on?" Abby asked as Allison shrugged. "I'll see you later," she added following the crowd. When she got to the area the crowd was she found the back of a bus completely ripped open blood smeared all over the back door and all inside the bus. She soon had a flashback of the crime scene on the finding of her father.


	5. A Little Competition

**What I want to say is the beginning of this chapter was a little insipration from the song Love Never Dies from the musical Love Never Dies the sequil to Phantom of the Opera. At the part where Abby sings part of the song is basically one of my favorite lines and if you want to hear how it sounds just youtube it. Sierra Boggess has an absolutly _amazing _voice and to hear it LIVE is even better and once again I am talking to much so very sorry, so here's the next chapter.**S

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes and could see everything, blood plastered all over the hotel room. True her mother hated him but she never wished his death. After Abby came back to her senses she pulled her hoodie up and placed her ear bugs in and hit play on her cell phone. The number one song on her list was her favorite <em>Love Never Dies<em>. As she walked up the halls listening to the words she eventually broke down in tears thinking of everything. The words spoke to her truly when she thought of Stiles and keeping her true secret from him.

She started placing books into her locker listening to her music and eventually singing along. "And soon as you soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone that love takes on a life much bigger than your own," she sang softly so no one could hear her. "Love brings you pleasure and love brings you pain, and yet when both are gone Love will still remain," she continued having no clue someone was standing behind her. She closed her locker door and jumped at the sight of the person sending out a high pitched squeak. "So not funny," she smacked Stiles' arm pulling her ear bugs out.

"What are you listening to?" he asked pulling one of the ear pieces to his ear as her face turned a soft red. She soon started laughing when Stiles quickly pulled the ear bug away when the highest note was sung. "What the hell is that?" he asked sticking his finger in his ear.

"It's called Love Never Dies, from the musical of the same title," she chuckled turning the phone off.

"You feel that way?" he asked her grabbing her hips.

"I…I don't know, but I feel different," she whispered as the two walked up the hallway. "What happened this morning?" she asked looking at him.

"You need to be more specific," he laughed. Abby stopped Stiles and pulled him to the side of the hallway.

"What or who was attacked in the bus last night?" she wanted answers and she thought Stiles knew them.

"I heard it was some sort of mountain lion."

"That's a lie and you know it," she snapped becoming serious.

"It was something bigger, I want the truth, now please," she looked at him wanting answers as Stiles began to become more nervous.

"I don't know," he answered his voice shaking.

"Please tell me, you do know," she rested her hand on his cheek as he sighed. Just before Stiles could say a word the bell had rung and he nodded down the hall as she sighed knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from him. The two of them took their seats in the English class and Scott started talking to Stiles but Abby couldn't hear a word.

"Scott, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked pretending to be frightened since she knew it always made people come out with the truth.

"Abby, I assure you nothing is wrong take a chill pill," Scott laughed as she turned around in a huff. By lunch she was getting angrier on how none of her friends actually knew what was going on.

"I wonder who the person they found was?" someone asked at their lunch table.

"I just got it," Stiles answered as everyone crowded around his phone. The news report told them the answer Abby didn't want to hear again that the bus driver was attacked by a mountain lion she knew what it was and she knew that someone else knew someone close to her.

"Mr. Stilinsky," a teacher called pointing to his phone as Stiles quickly put it away. Abby got up and threw her trash away as Stiles came from behind her.

"Lacrosse field in ten minutes," he whispered into her ear as he embraced her.

"Stiles…I…"

"Fine, don't show up, don't want to chip a nail," he started making fun of her as she turned around a little shocked.

"Oh it's on," she squinted as he laughed. She noticed Scott was looking at them with a bit of a smile and so she quickly got out of his grasp as the bell rang. "I'll see you soon," she smiled walking out of the lunch room. After stopping by her locker she ran out to the lacrosse field and took her seat on the bleachers.

"What are you doing out here?" Abby heard someone call out to her. She looked up and found Jackson standing in front of her. "Well?" he asked as she watched a bead of sweat drip down his face. "You come to watch?"

"No, I came to prove to Stiles I can play," she crossed her arms as he chuckled.

"Abby…right?" he asked as she nodded. "Abby, this sport is very violent; I wouldn't want you to get…"

"Hurt, oh believe me I won't," she smiled as Jackson looked shocked at her. "Believe me, I know how to fend for myself," she laughed as Jackson still thought it was a bad idea.

"Abby, I really don't think…"

"Abby," Stiles called as her heart skipped a beat. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Ok how about this?" she smiled walking up to him. "If I win, you tell me the truth and what you and Scott were talking about in first period."

"And what if I win?"

"If you win? Um…what do you want?" she asked regretting those words.

"I want to call you my girlfriend," he smiled as she felt a fever come over her.

"Deal," they said shaking each other's hands.

"Ladies first," Stiles smiled throwing the ball to her. Abby caught the ball in the lacrosse stick Stiles had given her and walked to the other end of the field. Jackson and some of the other lacrosse members stood on the side waiting to see what happens next.

"Don't break a nail, princess," one guy screamed from the side. Abby started running down the field toward Stiles as he came toward her, it was as if they were playing a game of chicken since they were literally running straight for each other. They soon met half way and Abby ducked and shifted her weight as Stiles went right past her. She continued and threw the ball right into the goal.

"Lucky shot," someone else screamed. She picked up the ball and met Stiles in the middle of the field transferring the ball into his net.

"You ready to give up?" she asked already feeling her back start to sweat up.

"Not on your life," he smiled as they both walked to the opposite sides of the field.

"Come on Stiles," someone cheered even though not many of his teammates liked him, they would rather see him win, then a girl. Stiles came barreling down the field right toward Abby as she stood her ground, but soon she ran toward him and shifted her wait slamming her shoulder into his causing both of them to fall over. She sat up rubbing her shoulder as Stiles quickly crawled to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked in total concern as she looked at him.

"It really hurts," she started to cry.

"No, don't cry, please don't cry," Stiles pleaded helping her up. He lifted her face and she soon smiled picking up her stick with the ball in it and barreled down to the goal throwing the ball in the net. "Come on that's cheating, I thought I seriously hurt you," Stiles yelled at her as she bowed from her excellent acting skills. "Oh it's on."

For the next thirty minutes they spent playing an actual game of lacrosse and so far the guys standing on the side lost track of score but both Stiles and Abby knew who was winning. "Fifteen minutes before the bell rings," the coach called from his door noticing his team wasn't even practicing, instead he found Stiles playing a game with Abby. "HEY!" he barked as the two stopped and everyone looked at him as he marched onto the field. "What is going on, I thought you guys were practicing," he yelled looking at Jackson to get the team together.

"Oh, was I disrupting practice?" Abby asked playing her innocent card. She looked to Stiles for help but he froze since he knew Coach wouldn't listen to him.

"I gave them permission, coach. She wanted to prove that she could play since I bet she couldn't," Jackson spoke up as she and Stiles looked at him funny since they both knew what a jerk he was.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir," she turned to the coach who looked at her grass stained clothing.

"You any good?"

"Well…I wouldn't boast about myself, I am just playing for fun," she smiled as he looked at Stiles.

"Who's winning?"

"Me, sir," Stiles looked at him who didn't look to surprised.

"By one point," she laughed, "and we were going to finish but we were stopped," she said looking at the coach who looked even more shocked with that answer.

"Well then, I don't think you would mind me watching then?"

"The more the merrier," she smiled as Jackson, the rest of the team, and Coach Finstock all took a seat on the bleachers giving Stiles and Abby only ten minutes to wrap this game up. She could taste the victory but she thought about Stiles' end of the bargain if he won, but she wanted to know the truth. She couldn't stop thinking of both sides the absolution she wanted to her heart to get closer to the alpha who killed her dad but she also thought about her and Stiles as a couple. All this bothered her as she walked to the opposite side of the field holding the ball in her stick. She turned and looked at Stiles she took a deep breath and began running trying to drown out all thoughts.


	6. Awaiting

Abby seemed to feel her adrenaline pumping the closer she got to Stiles soon he started running toward her, one point and it can tie the game but she ended up getting caught in her thoughts and her foot tripped her other and she fell face first. Stiles dropped his lacrosse stick and knelt next to her. "What are you doing? Grab the ball and run," Coach Finstock yelled as Abby looked up at him her flawless skin now covered in dirt and grass. Stiles helped her up and placed the lacrosse stick back in her hand. He then picked up the ball and started running.

Abby laughed and ran after him she stuck her stick by his ankles causing him to go head over heels and face plant in the dirt. She picked up the ball and barreled once again to the other side of the field. She threw the ball and everyone sitting on the bleachers slowly stood up as they watched the ball travel through the air. It hit the metal of the pole and bounced back just as the bell to the end of the period rang. The guys had cheered and Abby felt a little disappointed, she soon walked to Stiles and handed him his spare lacrosse stick. "Good game," she sighed as he hugged her.

"You really don't have to be…well you know," Stiles scratched the back of his head as Abby looked at him funny. She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him feeling the same thing as her dream. "So you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

"What about your brother?"

"What about him?" she asked not even caring. "My brother is a complete ass and I don't care at all what he thinks," she smiled grabbing his hand. The two of them walked into the hallway there hands entwined just as she dreamed it. The two got some weird glances at the same time good glances. They got in their chemistry class and Abby took her seat and tried getting Stiles in Jackson's seat but that it wasn't his assigned seat he refused to sit.

"I'll be right behind you," he kissed the back of her head and took the seat behind her. Scott looked at the two of them with a little suspicion and took the seat next to Stiles.

"Did you just kiss the back of her head?" Scott asked Stiles totally confused.

"Yeah, I did, is that a problem?" Stiles asked as Abby laughed trying not to show it. The second bell rang and Jackson took the seat next to Abby.

"You were actually really good, are you sure you never played lacrosse?" Jackson asked as Abby snickered.

"Truthfully, I played a little, but I usually play polo but this school doesn't have a polo team," she sighed placing her Chem. book on the table.

"So you're a polo girl?"

"Yeah, I got a match tomorrow," she said as the bell rang.

"You mind if I come and watch?" he asked looking at her with a little interest.

"No, as long as you dress like that," she laughed pointing to his clothing. Jackson grabbed his shirt and looked at Abby shocked.

"Please, have you ever been to a polo game? It is formal attire and the look of it says that you don't have any…"

"Don't say it, I got the clothing," he snapped as Abby started to laugh.

"Ok, if you can then the match is at Beacon Gardens, four thirty," she smiled opening the book as her teacher started teaching. Stiles watched the whole thing unfolding in front of him. He threw a wadded piece of paper and hit Abby in the back of the head causing her to turn around. "What?" she whispered looking at Scott as he quickly pointed at Stiles.

"What are you doing?" he pointed at Jackson who was actually ignoring all of them.

"I'll tell you later, it's nothing," she smiled turning back around. After class Abby ended up walking out of the room and leaned against the wall waiting.

"So what was that all about?" Stiles asked her as he came out to her.

"What?" she asked innocently as she grabbed his hand.

"You and Jackson," he demanded.

"Is my boyfriend getting jealous?" she asked with a coat of sarcasm.

"No, it's just weird that he is so into you."

"Well don't worry, I have my eyes on one person, so the games tonight, right?" she asked he smiled hugging her.

"Yeah, it is," he sighed a little. "So do you want to do anything Saturday?"

"Saturday…" she groaned as he looked at her suspiciously. "My polo match is that day…unless you want to come? But you have to wear something nice…for example that tux you wore to the symphony," she smiled as the warning bell sounded.

"Where is it?"

"Beacon Gardens, I got to get to my next class or I am SOL," she laughed as Stiles squeezed her hand before letting her go. She ran down the hall and into her class and she found Lydia looking at her with an odd glance.

"Is something wrong?" Abby took a seat next to her.

"What are you covered in?" Lydia asked appalled.

"Oh yeah, I played a game of Lacrosse and kind of got covered in grass and dirt stains," she laughed looking at her shirt.

"Well…you look…um…"

"Disgusting, I know," Abby laughed as the bell rang. The two girls were the only ones taking notes on the entire lecture and finally the class ended. School was done for the day and Abby had to get cleaned up for the game tonight.

"So you're coming tonight right?" Scott came from behind her as she closed her locker door.

"Yes, I'm coming. You're playing right?" she asked while trying to zip her bag up.

"Yeah, I'm playing," he laughed at how ridiculous she looked. Stiles came from behind her and covered her eyes.

"Whoever that is you better let go right now," she snapped as Stiles stepped back. "Oh God, I am so sorry," she sighed looking at Stiles. She leaned in and kissed him forcing him to perk up.

"So I am picking you up in about an hour?"

"Wait…why, isn't the game at seven?"

"Yeah, but Coach wants us there two hours early to get a good practice in," Scott announced as she nodded.

"Yeah, ok, I'll see you at my place at five," she kissed Stiles again before running down the hall.

"When did you and that get together?" Scott asked Stiles when Abby was out of hearing range.

"During free period," he responded watching her walk out the door.

Abby got in her brother's car who looked at her with complete confusion. "What the hell happened to you?"

"None of your business," she responded pulling her autumn hair back.

"Well my baby sister is covered in grass stains," he barked.

"Just get me home, I need to get ready ok."

"For what?" he asked starting the car.

"I am going to see the home game."

"When have you gotten into lacrosse."

"Jack, just drive," she snapped as they drove off. The rest of the drive home was silent and when they pulled in the driveway Abby jumped out of the car and ran in the house and up to her bed room. She pulled out her clothing she was wearing the night and jumped in the shower. When she got out she walked in her room and screamed at the sight of her brother sitting on her bed. She quickly pulled the towel up and looked at him beat red.

"What are you doing?" he smiled.

"I'm changing now get out," she hissed gritting her teeth.

"Come on, Abigail…."

"Jack, get OUT!" He stood up laughing and walked out of her room. She changed and braided her damp hair. When she placed her towel up, she saw Stiles pulling into the driveway. She grabbed her dagger and hid it in her jacket and then ran down stairs.

"I'll be back by midnight, I promise," she screamed as someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where are you going?"

"Lacrosse game," she answered her mother.

"I thought I told you not to see that boy again," she pointed to the door.

"He is just picking me up and we're going to the game."

"What about the polo match tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine, the match doesn't start till four thirty and I don't have to be there till three," she answered smiling. "Now can I please go," she tried biting the anger as her mother sighed. She quickly ran out to Stiles' car and got in. "Want to do something fun?" she asked with a smile as Stiles nodded. She leaned over and started kissing him. After she pulled back she looked out the window and saw her brother look at them with complete anger.

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh you'll find out later," she smiled as they took off. They got to the school in les then twenty minutes and she walked Stiles onto the field. A couple of people were sitting on the bleachers and she noticed Allison was one of them.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked sitting next to Allison not noticing Lydia was next to her.

"Good, we've been just talking about that Bus incident."

"Hey, Abby," Lydia waved.

"Lydia, I didn't see you, hi," she said feeling horrible. She looked over the girls shoulder and saw a very familiar figure walking over to the field. "Excuse me," she smiled getting up and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"'

"Making sure Scott doesn't do anything stupid," he said bluntly as Abby looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Derek looked confused.

"Nothing, I said nothing, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to support my boyfriend," she smiled as he looked at her with anger.

"What?" he asked sounding a little hurt.

"My boyfriend is on the team," she smiled as Derek looked like she stabbed her dagger into his chest. "Oh is something wrong Derek?"


	7. Before a Big Match

"Why would anything be wrong?" he scoffed as she smiled a little.

"Derek, face it, I know this sounds horrible but there is nothing between us, I can't go against everything I am," she said softly.

"Well in that case how can I trust a person who went to the other team."

"My father was murdered by one of you."

"It wasn't me, so why bother being angry with me?"

"Because you almost killed me, how can I trust someone like that?"

"It was an impulse move; I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

"And I _loved_ you, but…no more," she sighed turning from him. She turned around and hugged him, "Now leave," she whispered before walking away.

"What was that about?" Lydia asked looking at Derek who was still looking at the girls.

"It's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it," Abby sighed buttoning her sweater as the temperature started to drop. Abby's breath began to turn into small clouds in front of her face.

"Come on, we've got a whole hour before…"

"Lydia, just drop it," Abby snapped for the first time in a long time she sounded pain filled. Allison soon got Lydia off Abby's case and the girls were talking about a complete different topic laughing their heads off.

"So you and Stiles? When did this happen?" Allison asked as the lacrosse team finally made their way onto the field.

"During free period today," Abby laughed as the crowds began cheering. The game had begun and Abby couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with Derek standing only a few feet away from her. She looked out and noticed how Jackson was purposely keeping the ball from Scott and he hunched over catching her attention a little more. She stood up with the crowd and started examining him a little more, she noticed this change as the whistle blew he took off like a rocket and seemed to have snatched the ball and shot it in.

Her mind was too slow to even comprehend what was going on. She noticed something strange and knew how no normal person could do something like that. She looked down and saw Stiles smiling at her. She tried to hide her total blush but nothing could hide it. She gave him a wave before returning her attention to the game.

Scott's fast paced brought the game to an end extremely quickly and Beacon Hills High had one causing the entire stand to stand up and run onto the field, Abby was dragged out by Allison who let her go to run after Scott. Stiles grabbed Abby by her hips and lifted her off the ground. Scott had totally slipped her mind at the touch of him, but when she came back to reality she looked around.

"You ok?" Stiles screamed over the crowd.

"Yeah, just has Scott been…normal lately?"

"Normal? What do you mean?"

"I don't know but no one moves like that during…" Stiles smashed his lips to hers as she seemed to melt right then and there her arms slowly crawling up his back till they met at the shoulders.

"I'll be back just let me go change and I am all yours," he smiled before walking back to the school. Abby noticed that Allison was gone to and she walked over to the bleachers and took a seat watching people walk past. She felt a small vibration in her pocket and she quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Have you found anything on the second Beta?"

"No, I have absolutly no leads," she answered rubbing her arm with her free hand trying to stay warm.

"You are listening to me right?" the voice asked.

"About what?" she stood up walking up and down the bleachers.

"Derek Hale, you know what happened to him today?"

"No, what?" she asked looking up. She noticed Derek was standing on the other side of the field looking at her in a stalking fashion.

"He was arrested for murder, but the cops found him innocent and set him free," the person snapped as she made eye contact.

"What? Murder of who?" She wasn't surprised since she never forgave him the night for almost killing her, but by the look on Derek's face she knew he was listening to her conversation.

"Listen, I think it would be best if we discussed this after my match tomorrow," she reprimanded as the person scoffed.

"Abigail, I think…"

"Sir, I said tomorrow. This is not the best time, right now I am in the middle of the lacrosse field, we will discuss more of this tomorrow," she snapped before hanging up. As she grabbed her things Derek made his way over to her.

"Who was that?"

"No one," she answered.

"Abby don't lie to me."

"Derek, just how hard is it to leave me alone, you're like some creepy stalker."

"Fine, then let me help you and I will leave you alone."

"No, just stop, ok," she sighed pushing past him. She could never trust him after everything she's been through with him. Abby soon got to Stiles Jeep and found him walking from the school. "Great game, huh?" she asked hugging him.

"But I didn't play…"

"I know, but you did look hot sitting on the bench," she laughed kissing him before getting in the car.

"So what time is…um…the uh….polo match?"

"Four-thirty," she sighed looking at the clock, "if you want I can introduce Corbeau to you," she smiled a little.

"Cor-who?" Stiles looked at her confused as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Corbeau," she laughed at his face expression. "It means Raven in French, I named him that because he is all black and the rest is history," she said sarcastically. "But I must warn you, he is a little over protective of me."

"How can a horse be over protective?" Stiles laughed.

"You'll see." The ride was shorter than on the way over and she said good bye before Jack would come out and embarrass her again. "I'll see you tomorrow, four thirty," she pointed as he nodded. She got out and walked into the house as she found her brother standing at the top of the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked bitterly as she walked up and past him.

"What do you mean?" she asked all innocent.

"What do I mean, you kissed that…that loser. When you know mom said she didn't want you to see him anymore," he whispered so his mom wouldn't hear.

"I don't care if I have your approval or not Jack. And don't you dare call him a loser."

"He's a bench warmer for crying out loud."

"You think your tough, oh my God; you can be an asshole you know that," she barked a little too loud.

"ABBY!" her mom's voice echoed through the house. She walked to the railing and looked down in the foyer to find her mom looking up at her. "What did you just say?"

"When?" Abby asked trying to keep cool.

"Two seconds ago?"

"Oh my God?" she asked as her mom sighed.

"After that?"

"I don't remember."

"Whatever…just go to bed," she sighed angrily getting frustrated with her daughter. Abby nodded, smiled at Jack and walked in her room remembering to lock her door this time. After a tense relaxing shower Abby changed and climbed into bed.

She woke up around ten and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" Gregg her stable watcher asked.

"How's Corbeau?"

"He's doing really good, Abby. He looks like he is in perfect condition for the match today," he chuckled as she smiled sitting up from her bed.

"Ok, I'll be there around three," she smiled getting a response of approval from Gregg. She climbed out of bed and ran down stairs. Her phone vibrated indicating she received a text. Abby looked at the message and chuckled.

_So you want to hang out after your match? –L_

_Sure, but if I lose I don't want to hear anything about the match._ She laughed sending the message, she was embracing for a hard match today since she heard rumors about the team she was going up against today and how hard they are.

"Hey ma," Abby called as her mother walked into the room. "Can I hang out with Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Scott, and Allison after my match today?"

"Sure, but if you do don't forget to do your Saturday chores on Sunday," she sighed looking at her daughter with a hint of annoyance. "I just think you're too young Abigail," her mother sighed as she stopped before leaving.

"Too young…what are you talking about?" she asked a little confused.

"You and your little boyfriend," she sighed.

"Jack told you?" she squawked, "When I find him he is…"

"Abby, he didn't tell me. I knew."

"You knew?"

"Yes, I could tell by the way you two looked at each other, I was being rude because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That you would make the same mistake I did."

"Mistake what mistake," Abby asked taking a seat. "Your father only married me because well I was pregnant."

"So Jack…was an accident?" Abby tried covering up her laughter but her mother smiled and gave her a light tap. She walked over to her mother and hugged her before running up stairs. Abby changed and grabbed her mallet and got in the car.

"Why are we going early?" Jack asked more annoyed than usual.

"Because, I need to get ready and make sure everything is ok with Corbeau and if he isn't ready then I am screwed," she laughed looking out the window. Her brother drove her to Beacon Gardens, dropped her off and sped away. She walked into the stables and found Gregg behind his desk sleeping. She lifted her mallet and slammed it hard on the desk.

"Who's there?" He sat up as she started laughing. "How come you are always testing your mallet on my desk?"

"Because, you're too easy to excite," she smiled as a few strands of her autumn hair fell out of her helmet. She quickly tucked it back in and walked down the hallway. She soon came up to an all black horse with soft brown eyes. "Hey Corbeau, how are we feeling today?" she asked as the horse nudged its head in her chest. "Oh you want this?" she asked pulling a caret from her jacket. Corbeau ripped it from her hand and started eating as she laughed and hugged him.

"Abigail, you ready?" a person's voice echoed through barn.

"You know I am; what about you Joe?" she asked nudging one of her closest friend.

"Please, I just hope you can catch up with us after all you are the only girl on the team."

"Please, I was leading us into victory last week."

"Whatever you want to believe."

"Hey, um who are we playing today?"

"Something like the Wolves or something like that," he sighed as she looked at Corbeau.

"We can take them can't we boy?" she asked the horse started nodding. Joey laughed and patted her back before walking away. A few hours later and the other two members of the team showed up.

Abby looked at the clock now reading four she anticipated the match. "Ok as always keep your focus," Jacob finished his little guidelines to the rules which everyone already knew.

"Captain, a few words?" Zane asked. "Captain," he spoke up as Abby shook her head looking at him.

"Sorry," she smiled. "Well it doesn't matter if we win or lose oh what am I talking about, you know we will come out victorious," she spoke up as the guys looked at her with honor. "Make sure you keep a strong grip on your mallet…Joey," she chuckled as Zane and Jacob started laughing.

"What about you miss perfect?"

"Thank you," she joked.

"Yeah, Abby make sure you keep Corbeau in his line," Zane became serious.

"What's the code word?" she spoke up.

"Compris," Joey spoke up quickly.

"What is it?"

"_Compris_," the four of them shouted as they placed their mallets together.

"Tonight we're one," she cheered as the broke apart and walked to the stables their horses were in. Abby climbed onto Corbeau and he trotted toward the door. After Zane and Claw, Joey and Speed, and Jacob and Bay were in position the doors opened and the four of them galloped onto the track. They had a full crowd and the stands seemed packed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry how I ended it, I wanted to at least start the match, but I felt the chapter would have been a little too long so the Polo match and more will be next chapter.<strong>


	8. Stuck in the Middle

Abby kept Corbeau placed in one position as the ball was released everyone ran after it but her. They stood there and she could hear the crowd getting a little worried. "Abby, move," Zane yelled as she smiled at him. She had a plan and now it was time for it. The ball came her way and she swung her mallet, after making contact with the ball she nudged Corbeau and the two of them were in the game. "Compris, Compris," Zane yelled as Abby pulled on Corbeau's rains to back off. All four of Abby's team worked together and they got in the game.

"Come on Abby," Lydia called as she took her seat. Abby tried ignoring her friends but her head wasn't fully in the game and Corbeau could feel it. He jumped on his hind legs as Abby grabbed the rains holding tightly trying to stay aboard.

"Corbeau, what's wrong?" she asked patting his back. She nudged him and guided his shoulder into her opponents' horse.

"A woman on a team?" her opponent laughed as she hooked her mallet with his and smiled. The guy shifted his weight and nudged her as a horn went off.

"Wolves ball, number 13 touched 12," the announcer spoke up as Abby looked around confused.

"I did not," she spoke up as the guy who nudged her took the ball down the court. Corbeau and Abby flew up the course. "Joey, back off," she barked as he started for 12.

"Abby I got this."

"Joey back off!" she snapped as he pulled Speed back. She caught up to 12 and hooked her mallet again.

"Back for more, princess?" the guy smiled at her.

"You cheated," she snapped swinging for the ball. 12 nudged her again causing the horn to go off. The crowd groaned as the announcer made the same announcement saying Abby had touched him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will now take the twenty five minute break thank you," the announcer said as Abby trotted in the stables and placed Corbeau back in his stable. She pulled her helmet off and threw it against the wall getting a little angry. She placed her hands on the wall and started breathing heavily. Corbeau nudged her back and she turned and hugged him.

"You know I didn't touch him," she sighed looking in her horse's big brown eyes.

"Why do you keep getting buzzed on?" a voice came from behind her causing her to jump and turn.

"Stiles' don't do that," she snapped walking over to him. She hugged him and tried holding her tears back.

"You didn't answer my question," he laughed as she let him go.

"Number 12 keeps nudging me and the judges think I am touching him. It's not fair, they are cheating and there is one way to expose that but I don't want to hurt Corbeau," she sighed as Stiles lifted her head and softly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and loosened up. Corbeau whinnied causing the teenage couple to jump.

"What was that?" Stiles barked sounding a little scared sticking his finger in his ear.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled looking at her horse. "Corbeau this is Stiles, Stiles meet Corbeau," she smiled as he slowly walked up to the horse. Corbeau tilted his head as Stiles continued toward him.

"Stiles ease up, he can sense your fear," she whispered as he placed his shaking hand on Corbeau's nose. Corbeau looked at him and blew; hot air flew from his nostrils onto Stiles' face and followed by stomping his front hoof. "Back up, slowly," she whispered getting a little frightened. Stiles listened and she walked up to her horse. She started petting his nose and her phone rang. "Can you hand me that?" Stiles grabbed her phone and placed it in his hand. She looked at the screen and back at Stiles. "I have to take this. Be good," she sighed.

"Aren't I always?" he called chuckling.

"I was talking to Corbeau," she laughed before answering the call. "Yeah?"

"Abby, have you found anything on that second beta yet?"

"How can I when you keep calling me? I am at my Polo match I haven't had any time to even do any research."

"Abby this is important if we want to catch any wolf we need you to look."

"No offense Mr. Argent, but you shouldn't be the one talking, who let the second beta get away?" she snapped.

"That's fair, but I swear so help me God if you…"

"Mr. Argent, have I ever let you down?"

"No," he sighed, "But it's just…"

"When is Kate coming?" she asked changing the subject.

"Tomorrow night, why?"

"Well when she comes the three of us will go do a little….exploration in the woods and look there sound good?" she asked with a sigh.

"Fine, but I promise you Kate won't like that, she is more a loner."

"Mr. Argent no disrespect but Kate tends to drag me on her little…'missions'," Abby laughed. Corbeau sent out another loud whinny and Abby watched as Stiles was shot out of the stable. "Oh crap," she gasped as Mr. Argent didn't like that sound.

"What…what happened?"

"Nothing of our conversation, I got to go, sir, I will talk to you tomorrow morning," she answered before hanging up. She ran over and looked at Stiles who laid on the floor a little in shock. "Baby, are you ok?" she asked squatting next to him.

"I think so, he kicked me," he whined pointing at Corbeau.

"I told you he was over protective of me," she laughed standing up. "I told you to be nice," she smiled as Corbeau gave a soft nicker rubbing his nose in her chest. She stepped back and went to help Stiles up when Corbeau nudged her back causing her to fall on top of him. "Are you ok?" she asked feeling bad for falling on him.

"Yeah, I'll live," he laughed pulling a few strands of her autumn hair back. She soon moved her head closer to his and kissed him again. "Stiles, I…I…" Abby's thoughts were scrambled when Corbeau lost his temper, the two of them jumped to their feet. Corbeau started jumping around as if there was danger approaching. "Stiles, go back to the stands, it isn't safe," she barked as he nodded and quickly ran away. "Corbeau, calm down, come on, sh," she said softly rubbing the frightened horse's nose. He slowly calmed down and when he did Abby felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around this time clenching onto her horse.

"Geez, Abby chill," Derek laughed as she looked at him with anger.

"Why, why would you do something so stupid?" she barked as he looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know Corbeau is petrified of you," she snapped smacking him across the face. Derek looked back at her holding his cheek. When he let go the anger was still in her and she smacked him again in the same spot as before. His left cheek was now a bright red and he seemed to be angry.

"Don't you dare touch me again," he hissed grabbing her wrist and squeezed tightly. Abby let out a soft groan in pain as Corbeau snorted. Derek looked at the horse and let out a soft growl. Corbeau and he never got along, the horse always hated Derek ever since the day he met him and Derek didn't care much for Corbeau.

"Derek, what do you want?" she sighed pulling her arm away. Abby walked over to where she threw her helmet and placed it back on.

"I want to ask you a favor." She looked shocked at him since he never asked for anything.

"What is it?"

"I want you to stop working with the Argents," he sighed as she felt like ice.

"How, how do you know that?"

"Please, Abby, it's not rocket science, you are going to get yourself hurt."

"You don't know me that well Derek, I am going to finish what I started," she snapped climbing on her horse. "Now go home, Derek," she added before nudging Corbeau to move. Her team met with her outside they only had five minutes before the break ended and the second half could start.

"Abby, you have got to stop hitting number 12," Jacob snapped as she glared at him.

"She isn't hitting him, he is nudging her and making it look like she is hitting him," Joey spoke up as she smiled that someone saw it correctly.

"That's why I am going to pull him by his mallet," she sighed.

"Are you stupid, that can get us disqualified or you can hurt Corbeau," Zane snapped at what sounded like a stupid answer.

"Really Zane, this coming from the person who got kicked out of three games for checking?"

"Well one more check and you're out," he barked as she sighed.

"Oh I would never guess that," she snapped as the horn sounded indicating for the horses on the field.


	9. Match Point

**Ok there are a few important words that I need to mention. The word Compris is french for including, the word Sur in this chapter is also French and it means On. And if you don't remember Corbeau means Raven. NO I do not speak French I just really like the language.**

* * *

><p>The second half horn rang out and everyone went for the ball. "Compris!" Abby screamed as Joey and Jacob backed off.<p>

"Hello Princess," number 12 smiled at her. Abby smiled back and hooked her mallet with his. She started running in sync with number twelve and eventually started pulling Corbeau away from him. When she got the perfect distance she twisted her wrist causing twelve to lose his balance and lean almost falling off his horse, Abby leaned making it look like she was going to fall but eventually pulled herself back up while she watched number twelve, fall off his horse.

"Check 12," the announcer said as the stand roared cheering that Abby wasn't penalized. She did it, she pulled off a hard maneuver. She took the ball down the court and smiled as 12 made his way over.

"Not bad, don't get used to it," he smiled squinting his eyes at her.

"You want to try me again?"

"Bring it on." She dug her heel into Corbeau's side, "Corbeau, sur, sur!" she barked as he dashed down the court. But soon the wolves had gotten Abby close to the wall and started boxing her in, which was a very dangerous situation for her horse, and she knew that but she was pushing Corbeau to make it through the only exit she saw that was getting smaller and smaller.

"Abby, Abby!" Zane yelled as she blocked everyone out only listening to Corbeau's breathing and focused on the ball.

"Sur," she breathed as Corbeau was moving at full power. Soon enough her exit closed and she pulled back causing Corbeau to try and rush to a stop; she swung and hit the ball out.

"What, trying to hurt your horse?" the guy asked her as she snarled. She started moving Corbeau and passed over to Joey but Corbeau seemed to have jumped causing Abby to lose her balance, she fell off the horse and rolled onto the ground.

"Check 13, winners wolves!" the announcer called as some people began to cheer, Abby looked up at number twelve who knocked her off her horse, she couldn't grasp the concept of how he did it, but at a second glance she saw a gold chain hanging from his vest pocket.

"Abby are you ok?" Zane asked helping her up. She ripped her arm away and started walking to the stable with her horse.

"Hey, you ok?" Gregg asked as she pulled all of Corbeau's equipment off.

"Does it look like I'm ok," she growled resting her head on her horse's side. All was silent for a while except for the deep breathing of Corbeau.

"Abby, you were great," Stiles' voice echoed through the stables as she sighed heavily. He came around the corner and walked toward but Corbeau stomped his foot and snickered causing him to take a few steps back.

"No, that was my worst game in years, Stiles," she sighed wanting to cry.

"I saw you out there you were really good, minus those checks everything went…"

"I never touched him, he touched me," she barked walking over to him. "I'm sorry," she sighed looking at his frightened face. "He cheated and it just makes me a little mad," she sighed as he grabbed her wrists gently.

"Abby…I…I don't…"

"No, don't say anything," she sighed as he kissed her. "Why…why did you do that?" she asked a little shocked. She kissed him so many times but this one felt different, this one felt _real_.

"Because I love you, Abby," he smiled kissing her again. Corbeau snorted and the two of them chuckled.

"Good night boy, I'll see you in two days," she smiled patting his nose. She walked over to Stiles and he placed his arm around her. The two of them got out to Scott's car and were ready to get in when out of the corner of her eye she saw the kid who kept cheating walking to a car not too far from her's.

"Abby, you ok?" Stiles asked as she closed her door and started walking to him.

"Hey, you, number 12," she called as he looked at her.

"Good game princess," he smiled looking like an idiot as she clenched her fist.

"What's in your pocket," she snapped as he looked at her confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he laughed as she pointed to the little chain.

"Whatever is in your pocket scared my horse causing me to fall off, show me what's in your pocket," she snapped as Stiles ran over and pulled her back a little.

"Hey dude, tame your girl ok," he pointed to Stiles as her mouth dropped.

"What did you just say?" Stiles asked getting in his face.

"What you want to hit me, I'm not afraid," the kid taunted him.

"Stiles, he isn't even worth it."

"Cheaters never win," he called back to Abby still not breaking eye contact.

"So you and you're little bitch think I cheated?"

"Don't you ever call my girlfriend that again," Stiles snapped as Scott looked over at them. He got a little nervous and started walking over to them.

"Stiles let's just go," Abby called, she was too tired to even get on her hunter side.

"Yeah, Stiles listen to her," the guy squinted pushing him back. He nodded and backed off, and just when Scott started back for his car he turned around and punched the kid in the face who returned by punching Stiles in the stomach and soon enough there was a full fledge fight. The kid had Stiles pinned to the black SUV slamming him in his gut. Abby grabbed the kid by the back and punched him in the side as he dropped to the floor. Scott ran over and pulled Abby back a little. Stiles held onto his stomach as he stumbled over to them while Scott continued to hold her back.

"Abby, stop calm down," he sighed trying to sooth her as she struggled in his grip.

"You are a crazy chick," the kid got up still holding his side. After looking around he ran away while Abby pulled herself from Scott's grip.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking at Stiles who nodded a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he laughed as she hugged him.

"Do you guys mind dropping me off? I'm a little tired and sore," she sighed looking at her feet.

"Yeah, I'll take you home," Scott said softly as he walked her to the car. The four of them got in and she stayed silent the entire ride home. After they stopped in her driveway she thanked Scott and walked for her door.

"Abby, wait," Stiles screamed running over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked as she shook her head.

"You didn't need to do that Stiles," she sighed as he dragged her to the little bench on her porch.

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't."

"Abby, I would die for you," he sighed as she quickly looked up.

"Don't you _ever_ say that! I, my life isn't that…"

"What are you talking about, Abby you mean everything to me," he smiled as she felt an over abundance of joy.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do," he laughed as he kissed her. "Don't let the match effect you, that asshole cheated you have every right to be angry," he hugged her. "Listen, the fair is in town and Scott invited us to double date tomorrow night, you want to go?"

"Well, alright," she smiled feeling a little better.

"I'll pick you up around six?"

"Sounds good," she kissed him again before going in the house. She got up the stairs when she was stopped by none other than Jack. "I don't want to hear it," she sighed as he hugged her. One of her eye brows went up in confusion.

"You were great out there," he smiled.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

"Abby, you were really good out there, I mean controlling Corbeau and that move where you pulled that kid off his horse brilliant," he laughed as she looked totally shocked that her own brother was paying attention.

"Well thank you, but Jack, I am going to bed now, so if you'll excuse me." She nudged past him and went in her room. After getting ready she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

"_I hate you!" she screamed at a man at the age of fifty. _

"_Abigail, you don't mean what you say," he snapped as she looked at him seriously. _

"_I do, I hate you, you never let me do anything."_

"_You're only ten years old, you don't know anything about love."_

"_Really, Daddy, I don't then how come I feel happy when I'm around him?" _

"_Abigail that isn't love, you are just friends with the boy."_

"_You don't trust him do you?" Her dad grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her in her room. "Answer my question daddy, why don't you trust him?"_

"_He's a werewolf, Abigail. None of them can be trusted, never have, never will be. DO you hear me? I wanted to show you this when you were older, but now would be the best time," he sighed leaving her room, a few minutes later he returned a brown little case sat in his hand. She took the item by the ruby encrusted handle and pulled outward revealing the silver dagger. _

"_What…what's this?"_

"_My father gave this to me when I was thirteen, and I am giving it to you," he smiled at her as she looked at the cold blade. _

"_I don't want it." She shoved the dagger back in its case and turned away. _

"_Don't be silly Abigail, if…I mean when that boy attacks you, you'll need to protect yourself."_

"_Daddy, he isn't like the wolves you told me about when I was younger and I didn't believe you, he showed me…that side and he's never harmed me," she smiled thinking about him. _

"_Derek Hale is not meant to be trusted, if you won't take care of it, I will," he snapped walking for the door. _

"_Daddy, stop it." She grabbed him and pulled her back to her. _

"_Abigail, you don't know what you are getting yourself into. I just want you to get hurt."_

"_Like what you're doing to mommy?" _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Mommy says you are killing her every time you see your whore," she smiled before he smacked her. _

"_Don't ever repeat what mommy says, she doesn't know anything," he growled as she held onto her cheek. _

"_I wish…I wish you were eaten!" she barked pushing him back out her door before slamming it in his face. An image flashed of him dead in the hotel room his bed covered in his blood._

"NO!" Abby screamed sitting up in a cold sweat.

"Abigail?" her mother opened the door looking at her with a little shock. "Are you ok? You were making the weirdest noises," she walked in and sat next to her. "Oh my God, you're white as a ghost," she gasped turning a light on.

"I'm fine, ma," she groaned pulling the covers back over her head. "It was just a bad dream."

"Fine, but if…"

"Good night," Abby barked as her mother sighed and kissed her head.

"Good night, Abigail," she sighed turning the light off.


	10. Skipping Out on Chores

After sleeping through the rest of the night Abby felt a little better. "So you're going to the Stables to take care of Corbeau today, right?" her mom asked grabbing her morning coffee.

"Wait, what?"

"Remember our little deal Abby, you said if you hung out with your friends yesterday then you would do your chores today."

"But I didn't hang out with them," she pleaded.

"And you didn't do your chores now did you?"

"Please, I don't ask for much and you know this, please let me go out tonight, have Jack do my chores, please mom," Abby begged which was usually below her standards.

"Abby stop it, you will report to the stables no later than ten o'clock," her mother reprimanded before walking out of the room. Abby grew angry and stormed up the stairs and in her room, she changed and looked at the clock seeing it was eight already. She groaned and ran out of the house. "Where are you going?"

"The stupid stables," Abby barked back walking down the street. She stuck her hands deep in her pockets and tried staying warm as the wind began to pick up. She walked down the street looking from tree to tree, each one had every single leaf changed not a single speck of green could be seen. She wasn't paying attention to the road ahead and walked right into someone. "Oh my God, I am so sorry," she quickly said as Jackson had turned around.

"No problem," he laughed as he smiled. "So where were you yesterday? After the game I mean."

"Well I went home," she sighed zipping her jacket up trying to stay warm.

"Why, we all wanted to hang out with…"

"I didn't want to let my downer mood bring everyone else down with me," she laughed as they both started walking down the street. "So that I didn't do anything right now I have to go back to the stables and take care of Corbeau and his stall."

"Why did you name him that?"

"Who?"

"Your horse," Jackson laughed at her confused face expression.

"Corbeau? Oh well when I saw him I kept saying Raven and my mom kept telling me he was a boy so my dad gave me the French word for Raven," she laughed as Jackson smiled at her. "So I am heading there now so I can go to the fair tonight," she quickly changed the subject.

"What you going by yourself?" he asked her as she looked at him a little funny.

"No, my boyfriend is taking me," she smiled it felt weird to her for saying that but it felt great at the same time.

"Oh, what is coming from wherever you moved from?"

"No, he goes to Beacon Hills High," she was now giving Jackson a strange look. "You two are on the same team. Wow, you are conceited," she laughed as he looked at her shocked.

"I am not!" he barked before continuing. "So he is on the lacrosse team? I don't know just tell me."

"It's Stiles, you were there when I played him on the lacrosse field," she snorted as he started laughing. "What?" she asked as they got to the entrance of Beacon Gardens.

"Nothing, it's just I would never expect a freak…"

"Watch it," she hissed jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Well it's true," he continued to laugh.

"You are an ass, you know that," she rolled her eyes walking up the hill. When she got to the stables she found Corbeau eating. "Hey how are you?" she asked rubbing his nose.

"Abby," Gregg called as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she smiled.

"My mother wants me to do my chores," she groaned with a soft laugh.

"Well I could do that for you…if you pay me," he chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"How much?" she asked actually considering it.

"Thirty bucks?"

"Twenty," she countered as Gregg crossed his arms. "All your doing is giving him a bath," she whispered so Corbeau wouldn't hear her, and cleaning out his stall."

"Yeah, five for the stall and twenty five for the bath," he smiled as she looked at him surprised.

"You little hustler, why so high?"

"You know he freaks out in those situations."

"Ok how about this five for the stall and fifteen for the bath?"

"That's the same as your first counter. I guess just for you twenty five," he smiled as she sighed and pulled her wallet out.

"Fine, I but if you don't do a good…"

"Abby have I have been around horses all my life I know how to take care of them," he chuckled taking the money from her hand satisfied. She rolled her eyes and went home which was a big mistake.

"I thought I told you to go to the stall and take care of Corbeau?" her mother snapped as she walked into the house.

"I did, but Gregg had already done it for me," she smiled.

"How are you going to learn anything in responsibility if that boy keeps doing stuff like that," she barked as Abby rolled her eyes.

"Like you should be talking," Abby mumbled.

"What did you just say?"

"Like you should talk, you are the least responsible person I know! I mean you barely raised Jack and me oh my God, you are so…UH!" she groaned running up the stairs. Abby was getting sick and tired of listening to her mother go on about how she needs to be perfect when she can't even take her own advise. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that._ She brushed the thought away and sat at her computer looking up information on her research paper which was due first thing tomorrow morning. She had lost track of time doing this project trying to finish it when her phone started vibrating and she picked it up smiling at the screen. "Hey," she smiled leaning back in her chair.

"So you almost ready?" Stiles asked on the other line. She sat up and looked at the clock now reading five thirty.

"Oh, no," she laughed literally thinking it was earlier than that. "I was writing my essay for English tomorrow," she laughed.

"Wait that's due tomorrow?"

"Yeah, please tell me you did it."

"No, I totally forgot," he laughed as she sighed.

"Fine, we'll go to this fair and then I will help you write the essay ok?" she sat up saving her essay.

"Thank you, I love you, I love you, and I love you," he shouted as she started laughing.

"I love you, and your welcome, I'll see you in a few," she laughed before hanging up. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. After getting out she grabbed pulled out her normal clothing and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as she passed his room.

"What?" she responded looking in. She walked in and found him sitting on his bed with his homework spread out.

"Where are you going?" he asked slower treating her as if she was stupid.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Just out."

"Abigail, where is just out. I can tell you're going out with your boyfriend, but where?" he asked closing his Calculus book.

"That fair that just came," Abby sighed as Jack tried not to laugh. "Yeah, well at least I have a date."

"Hey, I broke up with…um…whatever name was because she was too clingy," Jack snapped as Abby nodded. Before he could ask her any more questions she turned and quickly left his room.

"I'm going out, don't know when I'll be back," Abby screamed as she got no reply. It kind of made her feel a little at ease and so she walked out the door and ran out to Stiles' jeep.

"You ready?" he asked opening the door. She took his hand and climbed in.

"You better believe it," she smiled as he closed her door.


	11. A Wheel and House of Mirrors

The two of them had reached the fair ten minutes later, Scott and Allison stood outside of the park waiting for them looking rather uncomfortable. "So we're all here, shall we?" Abby asked as the two of them quickly sighed and they all walked in.

"So where to first?" Scott asked as Allison grabbed his hand.

"What about the Farris wheel?" Stiles suggested as Abby looked at him like he was crazy. "What's wrong?" he whispered detecting the fear in her eyes.

"I'm kind of afraid of heights," she responded biting her lip.

"I'll be right next to you, I promise nothing will happen," he smiled as she took a deep breath. She grabbed his hand and the four of them walked over to the giant wheel. All was silent as Abby and Stiles got on the first chair and Scott and Allison took the one behind them. "See, so far so good," Stiles smiled as her grip got a little tighter on his hand. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," she smiled resting her head on his shoulder trying not to think of anything but him.

"Abby, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your parents, did they like get a divorce or something?" he asked as she sat up and looked at him studying his face, she knew he wasn't trying to be rude.

"Oh…that well," she stumbled trying to get her thoughts. "If I tell you, will you promise not to make fun of me?"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"I don't tell people this because it scares me."

"Abby what is it?" They had now stopped at the top of the wheel and it totally went passed her mind that they were sitting at the highest point not moving.

"He was murdered…but, it wasn't from a gunshot or any manmade thing," she sighed looking deep in his eyes.

"What was it?"

"I believe it was…" she sighed and looked away.

"What?" he nudged as she looked up at him.

"I believe…well actually I know a werewolf killed him. I know it sounds crazy and please don't think of me as a nut but the marks on his body were so unnatural no wild animal could have done it. You do believe me don't you?" she asked looking at him. He could see the pain in her eyes he knew she was right about this place being full of them.

"Of course I do," he said as she studied his face she couldn't detect a lie in those words which made her feel all the better. "I would never think of you as crazy or weird, remember I would die for you," he chuckled resting his face against her cheek as she started to laugh. The wind picked up sending a chill all through her body. Stiles took his jacket off and placed it over her.

"No, you'll get sick," she insisted.

"I don't care, I can't bear to see you like that," he laughed hugging her. They finally started moving again coming closer to the end of the ride. "So are you planning to go get revenge for your dad?"

"I would if I knew where his killer was."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it was an alpha and I don't know who or where to find this person," she sighed as Stiles looked shocked, since if she had a lead he would have loved to hear it to deliver the message to Scott.

"So if you…"

"Stiles, I have said too much already can we just change the subject, I'm starting to sound crazy to myself," she pleaded as he kissed her cheek. They got off and the four of them started walking around.

"So how did you do on the Pre-Cal test?" Allison asked as Scott and Stiles groaned while Abby laughed.

"That bad?" Abby asked looking at Stiles who scratched the back of his head. "I think I did pretty good, I found it easy," she shrugged as Scott nudged her.

"Yeah because you're a little nerd," he joked as she smiled.

"And you're a jock," she replied as Allison gave her a high five.

"House of Mirrors," Allison called out dragging Scott a little closer. The four of them ran over and walked in. The path had split into two different directions.

"Ok, you two go that way, we'll go this way see who can get out first," Allison smiled grabbing Scott and leaving Stiles with Abby.

"Shall we?" he joked extending his arm as she took it. The two of them started walking down the hall and Stiles let her go. "Follow me and everything will…oof," he groaned softly walking into one of the mirrors as Abby laughed.

"You find that funny, do ya?"

"Yeah, kind of," she chuckled as he started walking toward her. Abby turned and started running away laughing trying to find her way through and not ending up like him which was running into a mirror. She came to a dead end and turned around, but it was silent.

"Stiles?" she called, but got no response. She looked at a mirror and saw the reflection of what looked like Stiles. "Stiles, I'm here," she called coming out. She walked up to the man and found Derek standing before her. "Oh my God, do you _ever_ leave me alone? Get over it we are threw," she whispered as he looked at her.

"Hurtful," he smirked grabbing her wrist before she could reach for her dagger. "I just want to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"How are you?"

"Fine, until you showed up. Derek just leave me alone."

"I can't I'm involved."

"Just how Kate's temper will be when she finds out your alive," she smiled as he looked at her pissed off. "See your too easy." She smiled pulling her arm away.

"Where's your little boyfriend?"

"Why should I tell you so you can kill him to get him out of the picture."

"Please Abigail, I'm not crazy."

"And stalking me doesn't fall under crazy?"

"I am just protecting you ok. That's all you need to know."

"From who?"

"You know damn well who."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"The alpha Abby, he is already getting his revenge."

"He has no quarrel with me, he is the one that better watch out," she snapped pushing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who is reading but I want to thank those who especially favorited and reviewed. Mostly reviewed. So thanks to all my readers and sorry for how short this chapter was I really don't like short short chapters.<strong>


	12. Brought Together

Abby's phone began to ring and she looked at Derek who looked as always annoyed with her. "Hello?" she asked turning from him.

"Where are you?" Mr. Argent asked.

"At the fair, why?"

"Well I just got a call from Kate and she said she would be coming in late so we will be postponing the little expedition hunt from tomorrow to the next day," he yawned as she nodded.

"Ok, sounds good to me," she said as Derek's eye brows got lower. "Call me tomorrow and give me the details," she added before hanging up.

"I can't believe you."

"What?" she asked oblivious to him. "Oh now you're saying I can't hunt, you know what my motive is so back off," she snapped pushing him back. She walked past him but he wasn't giving up so easily, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Derek, leave no-" she froze as his lips came in contact with hers. Her heart rate picked up and she was losing herself. Derek started moving his claw up and down her spine as her eyes burst open. She tried pushing off of him but he wasn't giving up so easily, she opened her mouth and quickly bit down getting his lip and the tip of his tongue, he stepped back to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"What the hell was that?"

"Come on Abby, you can't say you didn't enjoy that?" Her rage had rocketed and she smacked him as he chuckled and looked at her.

"I told you Derek, I am in love with Stiles," she said as his face soon shifted into a mixture of shock and disbelief. Shock that she would fall for someone like him, and disbelief for how serious she was. "Oh no," she whispered to herself backing away from him. He seemed to get angrier the more she looked at him. She quickly turned and walked away. She finally found her way out and found Stiles looking a little worried but soon lightened up when he saw her.

"I'm sorry I lost you in there," he begged for forgiveness as she laughed.

"It's ok," she said grabbing his hand and the four of them soon walked away. It got late and soon enough Stiles was driving Abby home. "Stiles…do you love me? I mean not like what they say love is but passionately?" she asked as they drove down the street.

"You know I do, I never had been so sure in my life," he answered as she sighed in relief. "Why?"

"I don't know, it's just…I have been hurt once and it's really hard to trust people now a days," she sighed as he started to chuckle. "Shut up," she smiled nudging him. "And Stiles?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"You don't think I am crazy for what I said on the Ferris wheel tonight?"

"Of course I do," he joked as her mouth dropped. "I'm kidding chill out, I know your right, and I am not saying that to be nice, I have had personal…encounters?"

"Really? Was it a beta or alpha?" she asked getting a little excited.

"Well I don't know the difference but it wasn't like the werewolves you see in the movies where they look all wolf like this looked more human than a wolf," he answered as she sighed.

"Just a beta," she leaned back in her chair. "Could you guess who it was?" she wanted to know.

"Honestly, no," he answered as she nodded. They pulled into her driveway and she got out and walked to his side of the car. "I'll see you at school tomorrow alright?"

"Sounds good, meet me in English," she leaned up and kissed him. As he left she walked to her front door but was stopped by the sound of a car horn, she thought it was Stiles forgetting something but when she turned around she saw a white SUV. She ran over and jumped in the passenger seat. "What's wrong?"

"Kate, actually was attacked, we need to pick her up," he said as she looked at her clock seeing it was twelve thirty. They drove down the street and a short ride later they came up to a small car parked in a little road. The two of them got out and found Kate placing her gun back into the trunk of her car.

"God, you can be so careless sometimes," Chris snapped at his sister.

"Relax, I'll give it twenty four hours?" she shrugged as Abby looked in her trunk finding a wooden box with a bullet missing.

"You know these are only for _emergencies _only," she snapped as Kate turned to her.

"And little girls get their heads blown off when playing with the wrong toys," Kate reassured her.

"Just get in the car," Chris pointed to his car while pulling out his phone. Abby broke her serious look and hugged Kate as both women laughed. Kate took the front while Abby got in the back.

"So what attacked you?" Abby asked leaning over the center conceal.

"I am pretty sure it was the alpha," she answered as Abby grew angry.

"Please tell you didn't kill it?"

"Why?" Kate asked sounding worried.

"Because he's mine," she said feeling her blood begin to boil.

"How do you know that the alpha who killed your father isn't dead by now?"

"I know, Kate, who knows he could have been a beta at the time," she snarled looking at her. The two girls got silent and Abby sat back with a yawn. "It's really good to see you," she added placing her hand on Kate's shoulder.

"It's good to be back," she replied as Chris got in the car. They started driving back to Abby's house when she fell asleep in the back seat.

"_You kissed him?" Stiles barked pointing at Derek. _

"_No, he kissed me, I just bit his lip."_

"_And tongue," Derek snarled. _

"_What?" Stiles barked walking over to him. _

"_Stiles, stop, nothing is going on between him and I. I love you, please you have to believe me."_

"_What…the way you loved him."_

"_That wasn't love, we were kids, stupid kids," she pleaded grabbing his hands. _

"_You can't run away from your past Abby," Derek sighed angrily. _

"_I turned my back on you ten years ago, I can run believe me," she snapped. "I told you Derek, I loved you, but not anymore, now my heart belongs to him and will stay with him," she said softly trying to get her point across._

"_Abby…" Derek grabbed her wrist. _

"_Don't you dare touch her again," Stiles got between them. The wind picked up and they came out of the darkness and on top of a cliff. _

"_So this is how it will be?"_

"_It always will," she sighed as Stiles took her hand. Derek slammed his hand into Stiles stomach, who winced in pain. "What is your fricking problem?" Stiles dropped to his knees holding his stomach at a second glance Abby saw Derek's hand covered in blood. "No," she whispered. Stiles fell back onto her lap. "Stiles, stay with me, everything is going to be alright," she said frantically as Derek stood over her. _

"_Abby, come closer," Stiles whispered as she leaned into him. _

"_I love you," she began to cry before he lifted his head with the strength he had left and kissed her. _

"NO!" she screamed sitting up, her dreams were getting worse and worse. She climbed out of bed and opened her window letting the sun to shine through blinding her at first. She climbed in her shower and stood under the warm water thinking of her dream and how Derek mad looked last night, but she knew he wouldn't do something that crazy. _Would he?_ She asked herself over and over again. After getting ready she walked out to her brother's car and got in.


	13. Truth in the Media Center

They got to school and Abby walked down the hall and to her locker the image of Stiles pained face was burned in her memory and she wanted it out. "Hey Abigail," someone called as she jumped a little. She looked over and saw Allison making her way over. "You ok?" she asked as Abby tried to smile.

"Nothing, it's just I had this really bad nightmare," she sighed as Allison nodded in understanding. "So you wanted something?" she quickly asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, now here's where it gets confusing…my dad wanted me to ask you to ask your mom if you guys would like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked as Abby gave it thought.

"Yeah, I'll ask her, thank God we didn't add another person or we would have no clue who to ask what," she joked as the first bell sounded.

"I'll see you in class," Allison smiled. "Oh and don't let that dream bother you so much," she added as Abby smiled feeling a little better, but she couldn't tell her what it was about. Abby was walking to her class when her phone went off. She opened the text and began reading hiding in a corner of the hallway.

_I got you a job at the clothing store down the street, go immediately after school._

Abby grew a little angry since she knew what her mother was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. She took her seat in her English class and turned around to face Scott. "Hey, I don't know, but could you possibly get me a job at the animal clinic?" Abby begged as he smiled.

"I'll see what I can do," he laughed as Stiles walked in.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Getting a job," she chuckled seeing how her mother's plan had crashed within seconds. Of course she wasn't going to go into the job she got for her after school.

"Hey, you want to go study after school today?" Stiles leaned into Abby.

"Um…I kind of have to go to the stables after school, but if you want you can drop me off there?"

"Yeah, sure no problem," he smiled as she started twirling her pen in her fingers. After class Abby and Allison went to their next period while Scott and Stiles went the opposite direction.

"Hey, so what are you guys doing after school?" Lydia asked coming up to the two of them.

"Oh well I'm going to the stables," Abby said realizing how geeky she sounded.

"I'm tutoring Scott at my house," Allison answered as both girls looked at her.

"Do you have well…you know?" Lydia asked.

"What?" Allison was so innocent she had no clue what she was talking about.

"Really Allison, you two are going to be 'studying'," Abby chuckled with air quotes.

"Yeah," she answered.

"What are you studying, anatomy?" Lydia asked as she and Abby started laughing.

"Oh my God," Allison blurted now realizing what they were talking about, "I don't know maybe," she smiled as the three of them walked into their writing class. Three periods later they all went to lunch and met up at the normal table.

"So anything interesting happen to anyone in the last two periods?" Abby asked trying to start a conversation at the already quiet table.

"No," everyone answered simultaneously. Abby chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

"You ok?" Stiles asked her as she looked at him a little uneasy.

"No," she sighed as he placed his hand on her thy. "I just had a really bad dream last night."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, in the car?" she asked as he nodded. The bell rang and everyone went to their next period which was lucky for them free period. Abby made her way into the school's media center and grabbed a free computer. Plugging her head phones in she got started on her English essay that was do in less than a week. She was listening to the entire soundtrack to The Titanic Musical now which was helping her write faster.

"Abby?" Jackson asked from behind her, but she couldn't hear a thing. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped a foot off the seat. She ripped her ear bugs out and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked a little mad.

"I was wondering what the essay was on?"

"Oh sorry, pick a tragedy in history and write about it," she sighed as her heart rate slowed down a little.

"What are you doing yours on?"

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing for the game?"

"I told coach that if he wanted me playing then I needed to finish the Essay and he gave me my free period off," he smiled taking the seat next to her. "So what are you doing your essay on?"

"I really don't want to discuss it," she sighed placing one of the bugs in her ear.

"Please?" he asked. Abby wondered why he was being so nice to her but at the same time she wanted to finish the essay so she let it slide. She turned her screen and he read her Title. "Futility?" he questioned the title. "I…I don't get it."

"It's on Titanic ok? There was this fictional book written fourteen years before Titanic sailed and sunk and it was called Futility…"

"Then why would you name your Essay about a fictional book?" he interrupted her.

"Because that book was about a ship nearly identical to Titanic and so my essay is on the similarities of the ships," she smiled.

"And you know all this, how?"

"Let's just say I'm obsessed with it," she smiled as he chuckled.

"So what are you doing with him?" he asked opening a new window on his computer.

"Who?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Stiles, what are you doing with him, I mean here's this hot girl who can have any guy and chooses the runt of the litter," he laughed.

"Excuse me?" she asked sounding angry.

"I mean you got to be pretty stupid to not even look at other people."

"What?" she asked sounding annoyed but he wasn't getting it.

"I mean a bench warmer, really Abby, why not go for someone who actually plays instead of sits on the bench the entire time, I mean are you that desperate," he laughed as she dropped her Chemistry book on his hand.

"Oops…sorry," she seethed as he looked at her shocked. "You really are an ass," she snapped saving her essay, unplugging her ear bugs, and soon walked away. The bell rang and she made her way to her last two periods. After those periods she made her way to Stiles jeep and got in.

"Thank you so much for doing this," she smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"No problem," he laughed as they started out when Stiles jammed his breaks on.

"What is he doing here?" they both asked aloud as Derek fell to the floor. The both got out and was met up with Scott.

"Did you hit him?" he barked at Stiles as Abby cut in.

"No, he just came out of nowhere."

"He doesn't look so good," Stiles examined him as Abby grabbed his arm and saw the wound remembering what happened last night.

"That's what she meant by twenty four hours," Scott whispered as Abby looked up in a little disbelief.

"Was it a silver bullet?" Stiles asked as Abby came back to paying attention to Derek.

"No you idiot, but you need to find it and bring it to me," he snapped pointing at Scott.

"Ok, help me get him in the car," Scott called as the two of them lifted Derek and shoved him in the back. Abby was petrified to get in the passenger's seat now but she got in any way as Stiles got in the drivers.

"Take him to his house and we'll talk there," Scott sighed walking away as the three of us took off.

"No, we can't go to my house they'll be there," Derek winced as Stiles pulled over.

"Ok then were am I suppose to take you?"

"Just drive Stiles," he winced as Abby found it a little shocking of how they knew each other.

"No, this is my car and I can kick you out and let you rot on the curb," he barked.

"Stiles," Abby whispered as Derek leaned forward.

"Take me to the animal clinic now, or I will rip your throat out…with my teeth," he seethed as Stiles' eyes widened and he started down the street. Derek glanced over at Abby a little angry with her as well.


	14. Unfolding the Actual Truth

She knew for a fact she wasn't going to go to get to see Corbeau today but since she went the day before her horse wouldn't care. "Wait, I know someone who can help," she smiled pulling her phone out. Derek reached over and pulled her phone out, crushing it with his hand as if it was a plastic cup. "What the hell? Great now we have no help and I need a new phone," she snapped as he lifted his eyes looking at her with his head still bent forward.

"I don't care, you…" he winced in pain as his wound began to bleed more. His color was fading quickly and they eventually got to the animal clinic. Stiles had not picked up on their tone for each other since he was more worried of what Derek said he would do. The two of them got out while Stiles called Scott.

"Ok, we're at the animal clinic have you found anything?" he asked as Abby sat on the brick wall that led to the door. "Well you keep looking, and is there some sort of spare key to get in?" After hanging up Stiles grabbed the key that was next to the door under a rock.

"Stiles I don't like this," she said grabbing his wrist.

"I don't either, but we…need him," he said as she looked at him confused.

"You mean you know?" she asked as he now mirrored her look.

"Know what?" he wasn't giving in too easily. She crossed her arms and he finally caved. "Yes I know, I didn't want to keep it from you believe me I didn't, but I just wanted to protect you I didn't want you to think I was crazy," he sighed as she kissed him.

"As long as you're not one of them," she smiled. Stiles opened the door and soon enough the two of them dragged Derek from the jeep and dragged him in the building. Abby felt uncomfortable and out of place and immediately walked for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside to…keep a look out," she guessed hoping he would take her bait. He nodded and she continued out. She sat there worried that something would go wrong true, she didn't feel right feeling this way for a werewolf, but he still cared for her which made her feel ashamed.

A few hours passed and her phone started vibrating. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Jack snapped as she looked at her phone seeing it was going on eight thirty.

"I'm out, ok?"

"No it's not ok, I don't trust it tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean, Bee," he snapped at his sister.

"Jack, I'll be home soon, ok," she sighed as he snarled in the phone.

"You know…I am just looking out for you, I don't want you ending up like dad," he sighed. _Wait, was my brother actually being nice?_

"Thanks, but I'll be fine, I have my dagger," she laughed.

"What if it's too fast for that?"

"Then I have my gun for back up alright?" she growled as he sighed.

"Fine, just be safe." She hung up her phone when Scott came on his bike.

"Oh thank God," she sighed grabbing him and the two of them walked into the clinic.

"What the hell?" Scott barked as Stiles held a surgical saw up to Derek's arm.

"Oh thank God, you just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares," he sighed placing the machinery down. He walked over to Abby and placed his arm around her.

"Do you have it?" Derek asked sounding weaker by the second.

"What are you going to do?" Abby asked as Derek looked at her.

"I'm gonna…I'm…." his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor. The three of them jumped, Scott dove for the rolling bullet, while Scott and Abby ran to Derek.

"Come on Derek, wake up, come on," Abby started smacking his cheek. "He's going cold," she called.

"Almost have it," Scott called back trying to shut her up nicely.

"I think he's dead," Stiles panicked.

"Shut up!" Scott snapped reaching into his inner wolf.

"Don't be mad," Stiles sighed punching Derek in the face. He woke up and sat up rather quickly while Scott got up and handed him the bullet. He opened the bullet with his teeth and dumped the gun powder on the table. Pulling out a lighter he burned it scooped it up and rubbed it in his wound. As he fell to the floor howling and screaming Stiles stood in front of Abby just to protect her, even though she had something shiny that would do a lot more damage than he could.

"There we helped you, now you need to leave us alone," Scott snapped as Derek snapped his head toward him.

"Where are you to go Scott without me?"

"I don't know, I'll go to the Argents."

"Really Scott, go right to the hunters?" he snapped looking at Abby. She could sense the hatred coming from him and it felt heavy landing on her.

"There a lot more fricken nicer than you," Scott barked.

"Oh you want to see how nice they are?" he asked as Scott kind of nodded. Derek moved for the door, but stopped and turned to the three of them looking straight at Abby. "Really? That's what you choose?" he hissed every word carrying his hatred.

"Yes," she mumbled as Stiles turned and looked at her, he knew he was talking to her, but he didn't understand why.

"No matter what happened?"

"Lies," she whispered as Derek's eyes widened.

"Those were your words. Not mine, I was…"

"Shut up," Abby sighed looking at her feet. Stiles was looking at them more and more sketchy but he hadn't put it together.

"What's going on?" Stiles finally spoke up.

"You mean…she didn't say anything?" Derek smiled looking at her.

"Derek, stop," she begged the water already filling her eyes.

"What didn't you tell me?" Stiles turned to her as Scott stood in the background watching the mess unfold.

"You mean she never told you that she loves me," he looked at Stiles who looked like he got punched in the gut.

"You're lying," Stiles looked at him.

"Am I? Why don't you ask your precious little good girlfriend," he pointed at Abby smiling.

"Abby, tell me he's lying," he sighed sounding angry with her. A single tear fell from her eye and she looked away.

"I told you I don't love you," she snapped looking at Derek.

"Please, Abby, you've said it to me already."

"I would rather see you…"

"Abby," Stiles cut her off.

"Stiles I never said anything because it was a long time ago and I forgot everything."

"The poor little hunter lost in the woods without her father or brother," he chuckled as Abby started to have a small flashback of the day she met the mysterious boy known as Derek.

_Abby sat down in a clearing a little frightened but not too much. "Who are you?" a voice came from behind her. She jumped to her feet and looked at a young less fit Derek. The two of them were no older than seven. _

"_Abigail Festus," she slowly spoke. _

"_Derek, Derek Hale," he smiled shaking her hand. "What are you doing out here?" _

"_My dad and brother are teaching me to hunt, but I kind of lost them," she chuckled. _

"_Well, I'm hiding from my sister," he laughed sitting down with her. They sat there for a while talking. _

"_Derek, there you are," Laura called coming out of the woods. "Whose this?" she asked looking at Abby suspiciously. _

"_My friend, Abigail."_

"You mean you never told him of what you are, Abby?" he continued.

"You're a hunter?" Scott asked sounding a little worried as she bowed her head.

"I swear to God, I'll kill you," she barked reaching for her dagger as Scott jumped forward and pulled her back. Stiles pushed his way past Derek and walked for the door, when she got out of Scott's grip she ran toward him. "Stiles…Stiles wait."

"What, is there something else you want to tell me? Let me guess, you slept with Scott…no you only went out with me so you could get close to Jackson, I see the way he looks at you…no…"

"Stiles, stop it."

"Is that even your real name?"

"Yes, I swear, I love you and I always will," she said as more tears surfaced.

"Do you even ride a horse? Or was that some stunt double?"

"Stiles, I did what I did to protect you. That girl you saw last night, that was me," she sniffed as he shook his head.

"I don't know what to believe," he sighed getting in his jeep and drove off. Scott came out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait….wait, you're one of them?" she blurted coming back to her senses.

"And you, what about you?" he asked as she sighed as Derek came out of the clinic.

"Just…leave me alone," she snapped before walking down the street. It took Abby an hour to get from the Animal Clinic to her house and now her watch beeped indicating it was nine thirty three. She opened the door and heard silence, well almost silence, she could see a faint light on up the stairs and she heard the faint sounds of her mother. Abby slowly walked up the stairs trying to be as silent as a mouse.

She got to the top and stood next to the cracked opened door. "And your daughter, what about her?"

"What Abigail…I don't know how to connect to that girl, I just don't see us getting along it makes me feel like I should have never had a second child," her mother boldly stated as Abby began gasping for air as if her entire world was crashing from under her. She barged in the room and looked at her mother deep in the eyes.

"I can't believe you," she snapped.

"Abigail…I…I…"

"I don't care, if that's the way you feel, then I'm gone," she snapped walking out. She ran down the stairs and out the front door slamming it behind her. She had nothing now, she knew she broke up with Stiles, and now she was homeless. She pulled her cell phone out and started making calls. "Hello?" Allison yawned.

"Can you ask your parents if I can stay a few nights?" Abby asked as a few tears started rolling down her face.

"Yeah, Abby are you ok?"

"I'm fine, tell them I'm on my way," she cried before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and the flashback was supposed to be that short. LOL I want to thank my three reviewers Williewildcat, BleedingPen247, and Byron Lancaster thank you guys, and thanks everyone for reading, I may have the next chapter up tonight depending what I have for homework.<strong>


	15. Blowing Up in the Hallways

**Sorry it took me a little longer to post this chapter I had a mini writer's block and then I started a new story to break it which worked and so I am back on track. :)**

* * *

><p>Abby walked down the street toward Allison's house, trying to think of anything but this night. Mr. Argent soon pulled up next to her and got out of the car. "Are you ok?" he asked hugging her as she started to cry, she never showed this side to anyone but this made her feel like she needed to. "Abby, what happened?"<p>

"You wouldn't understand," she mumbled as he helped her in the car. They drove down the street and back to the Argent's house, the entire ride was silent. He helped her into the second guest room right next to Allison's room who immediately came barging in.

"What happened?" she asked closing the door behind her as Abby sat on her bed looking at her feet.

"We broke up…" she choked on her tears.

"What…why?" Allison sat next to her giving her a small hug.

"Because, my ex was stalking me and told Stiles what happened…and then I went home to cool off and I heard my mom talking to her shrink saying she sometimes wishes I was never born," Abby cried as Allison held onto her.

"It's ok, she wasn't thinking right," Allison said soothingly.

"No, she knew exactly what she was saying," Abby barked. "I could tell by the way she treated me, she disagrees with me all the time, when I first dated Stiles she told me I wasn't allowed to see him," she continued crying.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"I'll give you what I can give you," she sniffed as Allison nodded, she would rather have something than nothing. "We were…at the park when my ex came out and stopped us. He looked really crazy and unstable," she lied. She couldn't really tell the full story of course but with Allison there she would want as much detail as possible. "And he came up to me asking about Stiles and pointing to him indicating he was better than him. I grew a little scared and started to get away when he yelled I told him that I love him. Stiles picked up on his lie and accused him and he countered by saying I was lying. Stiles questioned me and I told him the truth," she sighed laying down on the bed.

"What was the truth?"

"That I loved him, but not anymore and then he went on telling how we met and Stiles stormed out, causing me to run after him. But all I got was Stiles yelling at me," she continued crying as Allison walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sure everything will be good by morning," Allison said calmly before leaving the room. Abby closed her wet eyes and fell asleep. Her dream was almost like a slideshow of pictures all of them with her and Stiles together or just Stiles smiling.

She woke up still heartbroken and crawled into the bathroom, she got in the shower and stood under the running water, she watched the streams of water pour from strands of hair and crawl down her body. Her phone started ringing on the counter next to the sink and she stuck her head out of the shower to answer it. "Hello?" she asked holding her breath.

"Yeah, is Richard there?" someone asked.

"No, I'm sorry you have the wrong number," she replied as her heart sank.

"Thank you," the person said before hanging up. Abby dropped her phone back on the counter and finished up her shower. She came out of her room and found some clothing set up on her bed and with a slight hesitation she put the jeans and white blouse on. After changing she went down stairs and found Kate and Chris sitting in the den no one else was up.

"Ah, Allison's clothing fits you well," he smiled at her as she took her seat.

"Chris, the one that attacked me was huge and strong but the one I shot wasn't even fast," Kate said jumping back into her conversation.

"Then it must have been Derek Hale," Abby spoke up as Chris Argent looked at her surprised and impressed. Kate looked a little impressed as well holding onto an instant match.

"Why not pay him a little visit?" she asked a little suspicious.

"Show him we mean business?" Abby laughed as Chris looked a little upset.

"Both of you stop it," he snapped as Abby looked away. "Kate, you know better, we go by…"

"The rules I know," she cut him off.

"All I was saying was…"

"Abby, if you dare and break any rules you are getting yourself into a hot mess," he looked at her as Kate broke the top of the match causing it to light. She threw the stick into the fire place and a gulf of flame rose out. "Now, get ready, we'll talk later," he sighed. Abby got up and walked for the door but she turned around and walked back to Chris.

"Thank you," she smiled hugging him as he patted her arm.

"You're welcome, remember you'll always be part of this family," he added as she smiled a little more.

"I don't want to make this a hassle, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but if you do…want to that is…if you do could you go to my house and pack me some clothing and get my stuff and bring it back here?"

"Sure thing, now go get ready," he laughed as she ran into the kitchen running right into Allison.

"So are we doing better this morning?" she asked hugging Abby as she laughed.

"I think so; I just hope we can put the shadow of tomorrow behind us." Allison grabbed her keys and the two girls walked out of the house and got in Allison's car. "How are you and Scott doing?"

"Really good thanks for asking," she laughed.

"CRAP!" Abby screamed slamming her head against the head rest.

"What?" Allison asked in concern.

"I left my bag in Stiles' car," she sighed heavily grabbing her head and tucking it between her legs. "Oh my God, it had all my homework and I was so frantic last night I completely forgot to take it with me."

"Maybe you'll get it when we get to school."

"Yeah, I'm sure everything is ok, and Stiles has cooled off," she sighed in relief resting a little. They pulled up to the school and the two of them walked in. Abby opened her locker and grabbed the books she needed.

"Hey," Stiles called her as she turned and smiled. "You left this in my jeep," he said monotone handing the bag over.

"Thanks and…" Before she could continue Stiles walked away leaving her alone next to her locker. Her heart sank once again. She felt like crying and placed her books in her locker as the first bell went off. She walked into class and took her seat, as Stiles walked in she tried evading his gaze by looking into one of her books that was placed on her table. A few minutes into class and the teacher started collecting the homework.

"Ms. Festus, I need your homework this minute," the teacher snapped as she looked away.

"I…I don't have it," she stumbled.

"Well then, it's a zero, next time do it."

"But I couldn't it was in…"

"Save the excuses for someone who cares," he barked as her mouth had dropped. Scott leaned forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. The class went on mainly about the debate that was going to be held tomorrow but everyone was doing their research to get ready and as the bell rang everyone ran for the door. Abby of course ran after Stiles.

"Stiles, can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" he snapped every word carrying more and more hatred.

"Stiles please listen to me."

"For what, so you can just rub it in my face. Or what so you can tell me you still feel that or our love wasn't even real? I really cared for you Abby, but obviously I cared too much," he snapped pushing her up to a locker.

"No, I never meant to hurt you, I love you Stiles."

"Like you love Derek?" he asked as she gasped in shock.

"I don't love him, we were kids. Crazy, stupid, dumb, foolish kids."

"Did you sleep with him?" She was silent. "Abigail, answer my question?"

"Yes, but it was a long time ago," she cried as he shoved off the locker and walked away.

"Stiles please wait, I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way," she ran after him.

"I can't believe you would hide something so huge from me."

"I didn't think it was important."

"You went to him for help, Abby, you don't go to your ex's for help bad things happen," he snapped not looking at her.

"How did you know about that?"

"Why else would you go in the woods the first day you were here Abby?"

"You followed me?"

"No, but Derek told Scott," he seethed as the warning bell sounded.

"Stiles, please find it in your heart to forgive me, don't you understand how much I lo-"

"Abby, just shut up," he snapped turning to her. She stood their frightened and appalled as she watched him walk away. "My mother wishes I was never born," she yelled at him as he paused, but never turned around.

"Abby, come on we're going to be late," Allison snapped grabbing her by the arm and pulled her into the classroom. The two girls took their seats in their normal spots and Abby felt empty inside.

"Come on, it's high school," Lydia spoke up as Allison looked at her to show more sympathy. "Anyway, what are you guys doing tonight anyway?"

"I don't know, probably do homework, and watch a movie. You?" Allison shrugged.

"Jackson and I are going to the video store to rent a movie. Abby are you sure your ok?" Lydia asked as Abby nodded. The bell rang and the three of them stopped talking to pay attention in class.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me how I did with this so far. Thank you, and I will try and get the next chapter up faster than I did this one. LOL<strong>


	16. Oddly Enough

After class Abby walked into the cafeteria and got on line. "Hey, I heard what happened," Jackson whispered in her ear as she nodded. Abby feared for crying if she opened her mouth. "I told you, you could have done better." She looked up at him and gave him her death glare.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Really Abby, like you didn't want me? I saw the way you…"

"Jackson, you're flattering but you have Lydia, so stop it," she patted his cheek and grabbed her food. She made her way to her normal seat but when she saw Stiles talking with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and the rest of the people she ate with she walked right past the table and headed onto the outside tables. She sat alone for a while sulking and eating until someone placed their tray on the metal table. "What do you want?" she asked looking at Jackson.

"I am not here to hit on you, I just thought you needed a friend."

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with the real Jackson?" she asked sitting up.

"Abigail, I just feel really bad for you and don't think you need to hide because that ass hurt you," he snapped as she looked at her half eaten pizza. "Now, you don't have to feel obligated to answer this question, but…what happened?"

_Is…he being nice? _Abby thought to herself as he awkwardly smiled. "Well…it's a long story," she took a deep breath as the air filled her entire body. And soon enough she got into her story of the night before subtracting some of the details.

"So this is your ex…"

"Derek," she sighed.

"Derek Hale?" he asked as she shook her head quickly.

"Derek Thymes," she jumped as he nodded.

"Oh, he doesn't go here does he?"

"He did, but he graduated when you were a freshman?"

"You mean us," he laughed.

"No, I mean you, remember I didn't go here my freshman year," she chuckled which caused Jackson to laugh a little.

"I'm sorry for the way I insulted you," he spoke up as her brows furrowed.

"Wait…are you apologizing?" she choked on the piece of food in her mouth.

"What I can't apologize now?"

"No, it just seems like something you wouldn't do."

"Well it isn't, so don't get used to it," he joked as she chuckled. "There we go."

"What?" she smiled at him.

"You're smiling," he added. It felt weird to Abby at first but once she broke through that barrier Jackson wasn't all that bad. The bell rang and she got up in a rush and walked away. Jackson smiled to himself thinking he had her.

Abby made her way to the media center to get a little alone time. "Abby, where were you at lunch?" Allison asked as the two girls sat on one of the couches.

"Oh, I was outside, talking to Jackson."

"Oh God, what did he say to you?"

"Nothing, he was surprisingly…sweet," she smiled to herself as Allison looked at her confused.

"Abby, stay with me, you think Jackson the one you called an ass is sweet?"

"Well after you get passed that 'jock' exterior he can be…"

"Listen to yourself. Abby he isn't like that at all, he just wants to sleep with you, trust me as your friend, he just wants to see you out of that," she pointed to her clothing as Abby was wondering if what Allison was saying was true.

"Whatever, I need to study," Abby snapped pulling one of her books out trying to run away from the subject. She opened her European History and a small piece of paper fell out. She opened it and found it to be a letter from Stiles, one she never got.

_Babe, if you get this meet me under the bleachers by the lacrosse field during free period. S.S_

Her heart skipped a beat at his initials and the note looked rather new. She closed the book and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"No, where, well I just need to get some fresh air," Abby answered before running out the door. She made her way to the lacrosse field and walked under the bleachers standing there waiting. A person stood at the end looking at her. "You came," she smiled running over to him as she wrapped her arms around him, but his scent was different, like the smell of dried leaves.

"I knew you would fall for that," Derek chuckled as she backed away from him.

"You are such an ass, you know that. Just leave me alone," she snapped as he grabbed her by the back of the neck.

"I'm here to protect you, Abby," Derek smiled looking in her eyes.

"I don't need your protection Derek, I want my life back before last night, you ruined everything," she pulled his arm and twisted it behind his back. "You ruined me time after time, I told you Derek, I never wanted to see you again."

"You lied when you said that, I don't need to tell you that your heart jumped when you said that."

"I was a child."

"Fourteen is not a child Abby."

"Yes, it is, Derek, I'm sorry, but listen to me now. I don't want to see you again," she said slowly in his ear.

"Hurtful, come on, you can't tell me to keep away from you. That's like saying we never loved each other and that sex…"

"Derek," she snapped her rage taking over she pulled her dagger and placed the point to his back. "Stop reminding me. I was stupid and so were you, just stop, forget about what we shared," she said releasing him. She still held her dagger up looking at him with a warning glance.

She soon walked past him and out of the bleachers and looked at Stiles sitting on the bench watching everyone but him playing. Coach Finstock blew the whistle and everyone started for the locker room as Abby started walking toward Stiles, but before she reached him Jackson stood in front of her. "Jackson can you please move, I need to…"

"Get to Stiles? I wouldn't he still seems pretty pissed with you," he chuckled placing his lacrosse stick in her hand. She shook her head and tried giving it back.

"Just a couple that's it," he said placing it back in her hand as she sighed and picked the ball up. She took her time and threw the ball completely missing the net. "It's ok, try again." Jackson threw another ball at her. She caught it and threw it back at the net missing again, she was trying but she really couldn't get it in. "See here's your problem," he chuckled walking over to her. He got behind her and grabbed her hands and threw the ball into the net. "See your grip is weak if you tighten it then everything will be ok," he smiled resting his head on her shoulder. She pulled herself out of his grasp and looked at him.

"Can…can I ask you a question?" she looked away.

"Yeah, sure anything," he smiled thinking something totally different.

"Does he still care about me? Stiles…that is," she sighed as he looked at her.

"Of course he does," Jackson tried smiling as Abby did. The bell rang and she ran away feeling a little better from Jackson's answer. The rest of the class periods went by quickly and Abby caught up with Allison at her car.

"So teacher planning day is tomorrow," Allison chuckled pulling the flier off her windshield.

"Yeah, and so is your birthday. What do you want to do?" Abby asked as the girls got in the car.

"Not let anyone know that's what I want to do," she sighed as Abby laughed again. The girls drove back to the Argent home and Abby found her bag placed on the bed in the guest room with a little note.

_You don't know how big of a hassle this was. –Chris_

Abby smiled at the note and opened the bag seeing a good amount of clean clothing for almost anything. A knock a rose from her door and she turned to see Kate walk in. "So you want to go to the Hale house after school tomorrow to pay your little ex a visit?" she asked as Abby rolled her eyes.

"I want to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Abby, what happened to teaching him a lesson?"

"What happened was he ruined my life," she snapped turning around leaning on her bag.

"Then get even," Kate sighed throwing Abby's gun on her bed. Abby stared at the gun for a few minutes before picking it up as Kate smiled.

"No, we are staying here, we're not breaking the rule book," she snapped placing the gun in her bag as Kate grew angry and walked out. Abby unpacked her bag and laid on her bed when another knock came, Allison walked in and held her keys up.

"You want to go out?"

"Yeah, I think I need to," Abby laughed holding her hand up. Allison took it and pulled her off the bed and the two of them walked out the house.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Argent called from the door as Abby rolled her window down.

"What did you say?"

"I said, where are you two going? It's a school night."

"We're just going to the movie rental and bringing a movie back," Allison yelled to her mother as the two of them sped off the driveway laughing. They pulled down the street the movie rental was and they could see the flashing lights of what looked to be police cars and ambulances.

"What's going on?" Abby asked sitting up in her chair.

"I don't know," Allison became serious slowing down. As they got closer they saw it was in fact packed with Police and Paramedics.

"It's Lydia, and Jackson," Abby gasped as they stopped the car and the two of them got out.

"I'm sorry, but the store is closed you need to get back in your car and leave," a cop came up to the girls trying to get them back in the car.

"What happened?" Abby asked walking toward the accident as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let go of me, those are my friends."

"Everything is fine ma'am just get out of here this is a crime scene."

"Abby, let's just go," Allison sighed defeated.

"No, I want to talk to Lydia," she snapped pulling her arm out of the cops grasp.

"Abby, I don't want to get arrested for not cooperating." Allison sighed leaning on the hood of her car. Abby began to cry which made the officer feel bad and soon he escorted her over as she turned to Allison and smiled, her fake crying always worked.

"Oh my God are you ok?" she asked hugging Lydia who looked frightened out of her mind. Lydia tried to nod but couldn't she was like a lifeless mass.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles snapped as Abby turned around.

"Funny, I should ask you the same thing?" she smirked toward her ex.

"I had to come since my dad were eating dinner in his car. Now why are you here?"

"Stiles, please can we please talk?"

"No, I have nothing to say to you."

"You are so damn ignorant."

"Well why do you want to talk to me so much, we broke up, what's there to talk about?"

"My love for you, that's what there is to talk about. And you push me away."

"Because you lied and kept your past a secret."

"Like you never dated anyone before me and thought you loved them."

"No, I didn't."

"Please you must have loved some girl."

"I never had one and when I had you I loved…no I still love you, but I can't trust you, you are just too untrusting."

"You still love me?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

"Maybe, I don't know anymore, after everything that happened, I don't know Abigail," he sighed. He sounded more reasonable with her now, but no one knew how long it would last.

"Stiles I really am sorry for hiding this from you, but I didn't know how you would react," she sighed walking toward him, but he backed away from her indicating he still was untrusting of her and how that barrier had to be crossed but now it would take her longer.

"Jackson told me…" he paused as she looked at him like a confused puppy.

"What?"

"He told me, you were into him." Abby blurted into a fit of laughter.

"I told you, Stiles you're the only…"

"Then why did you let him show you how to play Lacrosse?"

"What are you talking about?" her smile started to fade.

"You don't think I saw what was going on when Coach called us in. I saw the way he held you when trying to throw the ball in the net."

"Stiles, I…I…I…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he snapped going right back to his old ways before walking away. Abby slowly walked back to Allison's car with her head bowed.

"Is everything ok?"

"Just let's go back to the house."


	17. Pain with New Faces

Abby woke up the sun coming through the window as she heard a faint sound coming from the TV in her room. She sat up and found Kate watching the news of the attack at the video store last night. "Oh you're up. Did…did I wake you?" she asked as Abby shook her head. "Isn't this the place you went last night?"

"Yes, and I can guarantee that it was the alpha, but I still don't know why," Abby yawned climbing from the warm sheets.

"So I will pick you up right after school today and we'll go have a little fun," Kate smiled a little evilly before walking out. Abby's gun rested on her end table and she reached into the drawer pulling the wolfsbane bullet box out. She stared at the case for a while before loading the gun full of the blue bullet. She climbed from bed and got ready for school, but today she really wasn't in the mood so she ran around the house till she found Kate.

"Or we could go now?" Abby slyly laughed leaning on the door frame.

"I could never be more proud of you," Kate hugged the younger girl and the two of them went upstairs to get ready. Abby climbed under the covers as Allison walked in.

"You're not up, we have to leave like right now," she said as Abby gave her best fake cough.

"I don't feel good, I think it would be best if you went without me today," she coughed again as Allison nodded and closed the door.

"Wow, you are a good actress."

"I learned from my brother," she laughed. After half an hour the two of them walked out to a red SUV and headed off. "Marcus, Ulrich so nice for you to join us," Abby smiled as both men looked at her funny.

"You're bringing a girl?" Marcus whispered leaning into Kate as Abby pulled the dagger from the holder looking at him with a rather creepy stare. The twenty minute drive was spent in silence and how Abby really started to feel sick, she didn't want to see Derek he ruined her life. They pulled up to the burned building and Abby could feel her regret toward this. She got out of the car and stared blankly.

"I was the last thing he had," she said aloud as Kate smacked her arm.

"Don't get soft on me," she said as Abby quickly snapped out of her trance. The four of them walked up the stairs and into the empty house.

"Where is he?" Abby whispered feeling the tension coming from someone in the house…she knew he was there.

"Maybe he's in the backyard burying a bone," Marcus joked as Kate looked at him.

"Really? A dog joke, already?" Kate snapped sarcastically, "Try this, too bad your sister bit it before her first litter," she spoke up loudly. Abby's heart raced in fear of what would happen, when Derek grabbed both men and threw them to different sides of the house and soon came after the girls, but Kate lifted her electrical prod and sent over a thousand volts through Derek's body. He fell to the floor looking pissed but hurt. Abby had walked away, the sight was too much for her, she didn't love him anymore but it still bothered her the way he stared at her.

"You still love her, don't you," Kate sighed as the words filled her body. "Poor little Derek, don't you see, she doesn't want you, now, why don't you be a good boy and tell us who the alpha is?" Kate asked turning the prod back on.

"Kate, he doesn't know anything, let's just leave," Abby snapped walking in the room. She tried everything in her power to not look at him but she made the mistake. Her gaze locked with his and she could sense the pain and anger but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Very well, seems you just got useless," Kate sighed pulling her gun out as she turned she fired but Derek wasn't there he ran out before she could even get him. Abby quickly walked out of the house and looked around, she felt bad even though she didn't love him, watching the pain in his eyes killed her.

"Let's pack up and go," Abby demanded as Kate came out. The four of them grabbed their things and got in the car. Kate and Abby sat in the front Abby sat there looking out the window dead silent.

"What was that back there?"

"What do you mean?" Abby asked as she looked at Kate.

"Oh my God…you still…."

"No, I don't, I can't stand him, he ruined my relationship," Abby snapped as Kate looked at her funny, Abby realized she said the wrong thing.

"You've been talking to him? You know what he is?"

"Yes, but he had been following me, you don't have to worry about me Kate, I can take care of myself," Abby smiled pulling the dagger out.

"So who is the one you truly love?"

"That is none of your business," Abby laughed.

"Tell me or I swear Abby…"

"Stiles, alright, but he doesn't know about me," she snapped lying to the woman. Kate pulled up to the Argent house and found a taxi pulling up to the house. "What's going on?" Abby whispered but Kate heard her. A girl about nineteen came out of the car she looked almost like Abby but different. Kate stopped the car as Abby jumped out. "_Sky?_" Abby squealed as the girl turned.

"Abigail…look at you," she smiled as Abby ran over to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked with a huge smile.

"What I can't see my sister?"

"No, it's just…this is crazy, I missed you."

"I missed you too, mom told me what happened. Abby, that is just so…"

"Sky, you are never home, I don't want to hear it," Abby backed away full of anger.

"Abby, I am not saying she was right, but was moving out the right thing to do?" Skylar asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, she told her shrink, she wished I was never born, if she feels that way then I guess I am going to stay out of her life," Abby sighed.

"Abby, she…"

"Sky, I don't want to hear it, just come let's ask Mr. Argent if you can stay, because I don't know how he'll feel about more people in the house," Abby turned and walked from her sister.

"Skylar, how are you?" Mr. Argent asked as the two girls walked into the house.

"I'm good, thank you, sir, how are you?" she smiled hugging the older man.

"I'm good, how has Abby been treating you?"

"She's no hassle at all, she is just perfect to have around," he smiled as Abby backed up she felt a little out of place and ran upstairs. Abby picked her phone up and called Allison, getting her answering machine. Abby laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

"Abby, you want dinner?" Sky asked shaking her sister. Abby sat up quickly and listened to her stomach growl. Abby just smiled and went downstairs with Sky.

"So, Skylar, what school are you going to?" Mrs. Argent asked as she placed the food on the table.

"Duke," she nodded. Abby rolled her eyes and started serving herself. Abby loved her sister, but truthfully she thought she was too perfect and it made her look bad. "My sophomore year and it is getting harder."

"What are you taking?" Kate asked as Abby looked at her to shut up.

"Oh my hardest class has to be my law studies class. I have a term paper do next week."

"What are you doing here then?" Abby sighed pushing a meatball with her fork.

"Abby," Mrs. Argent snapped as Skylar laughed.

"So how are you two related, I can see it in the eyes and hair, but…"

"Oh, we're actually half sisters," Skylar spoke up. "Our mother was in a relationship before she had Jack, but when my biological father found out when my mom was pregnant he ran out on her," Skylar sighed not caring about her past.

"May I be excused," Abby sighed as Chris looked at her a little shocked.

"Sure, why?"

"Well, we need to leave in about twenty minutes for parent teacher night, and I need to get ready," she nodded as Mr. Argent nodded. Abby ran upstairs and sat at her computer to see a new IM.

_Hey, my party's tomorrow night, you want to come? L.M_

_Yeah, I'll be there, what time? A.F_

_Eight Thirty till who cares. L.M_ Abby started laughing at the end of that comment. She sat in front of her computer writing her report on European History. A knock came from her door and she looked as the door opened.

"Can I come in?" Kate asked as Abby let her in. "So what is your problem with your half sister, I mean you were so excited to see her when we got back but now you are acting like you don't want to be around her."

"I don't want to be around her. She is little Miss perfect and _everyone _wants me to be her. It's not fair Kate, she is siding with my mother, the one that said she wished I was never born," Abby snapped as Kate patted her back.

"Abby, are you going to come with us?" Mr. Argent screamed up the stairs.

"No, I am going to turn in, I am pretty tired," she screamed back as Kate laughed. "Wait…" she screamed running out of the room and to the balcony looking down at the door. "Can one of you write me a note saying I was sick or something that's why I wasn't in school," she smiled childishly as Mrs. Argent smiled with a nod.

"As long as you stick to your word about going to bed," she called up as Abby smiled and went back to her room.

"Do you mind if we talk tomorrow, since there is no school tomorrow," Abby smiled as Kate walked out of the room.

Abby climbed into bed and actually went to sleep sticking to her word. Abby would turn the note in on Monday morning and she quickly fell asleep.

Early the next morning she received a text from Lydia saying that the party was moved to six thirty to whenever, which made more sense since a lot of people would leave by like midnight. "So, you're going to a party?" Sky asked sitting on the love seat next to Abby's bed.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Because remember I'm mom's little spy," she laughed evilly as Abby tried not to laugh. "Fine, here's the deal, you let me come or I'll tell mom."

"Wow, you're evil," Abby laughed climbing out of bed. "But since you're my sister I am sure I can get you in," she smiled as Skylar hugged her and walked out of the room. Their relationship was so strange, when it was just the two of them they acted normal but get a crowd and Abby pretended she didn't want to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry if this chapter was slow, rushed, or whatever but my opinion was it was a filler, and I don't do much of those, but I promise you the next chapter will be EPIC since it will mostly be dedicated to the party, thank you for reading and it's not my opinion that matters it's yours since you are the reader. And I added Sky since she is a VERY important piece and you will find out soon. :)<strong>


	18. Risky Party

Abby knocked on Allison's door and walked in. "Are you sure you can't come?" Abby asked as Allison crossed her arms.

"Abby, I got grounded for a month for skipping school and running off with Scott, what do you think?"

"We can sneak you out, I just don't want to be alone with Sky at this party, please Allison?"

"No, for once I am going to listen, tell Scott I'll see him at school, if you see him at the party," she sighed as Abby nodded. She walked out and got in her sister's rental car.

"Ok, you know how to get there right?" Sky asked making her sister sound like an idiot.

"Of course I know how to get there," Abby snapped back as they pulled out of the driveway. A twenty minute drive of dead silence made the car feel parted and heavy but the two girls made it to Lydia's party and quickly walked in.

"So glad you could make it," Lydia smiled hugging Abby. "Who's this?"

"Lydia, this is my sister Skylar, she is visiting for a few days and so she wanted to come, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all." The three of them walked in, the music blasting shaking the entire house. Abby started laughing when she found her sister following her like a lost puppy.

"What's wrong? Go talk have some fun," Abby chuckled pouring herself a drink in the kitchen.

"Abby, these aren't my types of people, I am usually with a bunch of nineteen and twenty year olds," Sky said awkwardly.

"Sky, come on, just talk dance with a few guys," she nudged her sister as she finally smiled and walked away.

"Hey," Scott called from behind as Abby smiled and hugged him.

"Allison wanted me to apologize for her."

"No, it's ok, it's my fault I was the one who got her in trouble."

"Why are you telling me this? I honestly think Mr. Argent over reacted," Abby laughed as Scott smiled. "Um…" her smile faded and she looked at her drink. "Is Stiles here?" she asked looking up at him hoping for a yes.

"No," Scott answered as she nodded and looked away.

"I knew this was a mistake," she said to herself but it was audible since she said it during the transaction of a song.

"Abby, don't say that, just because you two broke up doesn't mean your life is ruined. Abby both of you made mistakes, if you really cared then let him go," Scott yelled as the music picked up again. She nodded and walked away. She ended up sitting on a deck chair staring at Lydia's pool, the still water reflecting the people dancing around it. Soon Jackson came over and lay next to her.

"Great party, huh?" he asked taking a sip from a beer.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed as he placed his arm on her and pulled her close to him. She reached up and pulled the beer from his hand and drank nearly the entire bottle. She stood up and walked to the pool and dove in as she surfaced the music stopped and everyone looked at her. More cheers came from people as everyone started jumping in. Jackson swam up to Abby as she went under and started swimming away and she surfaced by the wall and climbed out. Laughing she took the towel from Lydia and started drying off, but she was still too wet to go inside.

"You are crazy you know that?" Lydia laughed as the two of them walked to the bar by the pool. Abby took a beer and smiled at Lydia.

"I know, I guess I do it out of attention seeking," she laughed as Lydia looked at her funny. "It's a joke, Lydia, because I'm the youngest of three," she widened her eyes as Lydia started laughing. "Was I wrong?"

"About what?" Lydia asked having no clue what she was talking about.

"Stiles and I. Was I wrong to have told him the truth, it appears every time I did it made everything worse," she sighed as Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Abby, you can't beat yourself over this, just get over…"

"No…I am sick and tired of hearing 'get over it'. I love him and I don't care what anyone says. I mean Lydia if you and Jackson broke up for every little thing you would be done along time ago," she smiled.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is this fight is just really stupid, and even though it goes against everything I believe in, I am going to apologize," she said standing up. She pulled her phone out and tried to call him in a quieter place and when she called she immediately got the voicemail. "Stiles, when you get this can you please call me, we need to talk," she smiled before hanging up. Abby placed her phone back in her bag.

"Hey there, you look pretty," someone called from behind her. She turned around and found a boy about thirteen standing behind her. Abby tried not to laugh and she smiled to cover up the laughter.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, do you go to Beacon Hills High?"

"No, but I will next year." He kissed her hand as her mouth dropped fighting back the tears of laughter. "You want to come up and see my room?" Abby couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

"You are so cute," she smiled as he leaned up to try and kiss her but she stuck her hand out and nudged him back a little. "I have a boyfriend," she crossed her arms as he looked away.

"Oh my God, J.J what are you doing?" Lydia asked running over to her little brother.

"Hitting on me," Abby laughed as Lydia grabbed him by the ear.

"Let me go, or I'll tell mom your serving beer," he threatened as Lydia sighed heavily and let him go.

"Fine, you can stay that is if you don't bother my friends," she poked him in the chest as he chuckled.

"Fine," he sighed as Abby couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey, Lydia, where's your bathroom?"

"Go up the stairs make a left and it's the fourth door on the right," she called as Abby walked into the house.

"Great party huh?" Scott asked grabbing her and stopped her.

"Yeah, I just got hit on by a thirteen year old," she smiled.

"See, what did I tell you, moving on could never come so…short," Scott said as both of them started laughing.

"I also jumped in the pool," she smiled.

"I knew you looked wetter."

"Really, Scott, wetter?"

"What?" he laughed as she smacked his chest.

"I am going to the bathroom," she said aloud as he started laughing.

"Announce it to the entire world why don't you." Abby laughed harder as she walked up the stairs. Even the upstairs was just as crowded as the downstairs making it harder and harder to move down the hall with the couples making out. Abby walked past what looked to be Lydia's mom's room and saw a couple making out the bed. She counted the next two doors and went to open it when a Jackson cleared his voice.

"There's a line, Abby," he pointed to the line that went down the hallway.

"But I really got to go," she said trying to flirt with him.

"We all do tootsie," the guy behind Jackson snapped at her. She rolled her eyes and started for the line but she went to find another bathroom and eventually she did, this one contained no line and it sounded empty so she walked in. She closed the door behind her and locked it. When she turned around she saw her sister making out with a guy.

"Oh Sky, God, I'm so…" she froze in horror as Stiles looked at her a little in shock his shirt unbuttoned and Sky's hair all in knots. She could feel her heart being split and she couldn't breathe.

"Can you come back later?" Sky asked looking at her sister.

"How could you?" she asked as Stiles couldn't think of anything to say.

"Abby, I…"

"You still love me, sure you do," she snapped smacking him.

"Abby, chill out," Skylar snapped as Stiles held onto his cheek.

"And you…do you know who this is?"

"Some guy," she shrugged not caring.

"That's my boyfriend," she snapped getting in her sister's face. Stiles was too scared to correct her. "I can't believe you," she felt the rage building up in her body. "Why the hell would you do something like this, my_ sister?_ Really, what happened to last night, you said…forget it, I don't care anymore," she snapped as Stiles started to button his shirt.

"Abby, I never meant for this to happen," he said actually coming back to his senses.

"It did and there goes our chance, she is…"

"Watch it," Sky snapped pointing to her sister.

"Really Sky, I don't think you should be talking," Abby pointed back at her.

"Abby, listen, please there…"

"Shut up," she cut him off and got in his face.

"I was forced to come here."

"Really, you could have said no, she isn't that easy."

"No, Abby, I meant to the…"

"I don't care, what you meant Stiles, people who love each other don't go kissing other people." Abby turned and walked out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and soon left the house. She walked past her sister's rental car and started walking when Jackson pulled up next to her.

"Get in," he called as she shook her head. "Abby, I am not going to let you walk home, get in," he barked as she rolled her eyes and climbed in his Porsche. The tears finally escaped her eyes and started rolling down her face. "You ok?" he asked as she stared at her lap. "Come on, Abby, just tell me," he nudged her as she looked up at him.

"I found my sister kissing Stiles," she whimpered under her breath.

"Abby, Abby I am so sorry."

"Truly?" she asked as he looked at her with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, he should know better, Abby, I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't know, you are too good for him," Jackson smiled placing his hand on her leg as she looked out the window.

"No, I am not, I really do love him Jackson, you don't get it, since you really don't know what that feeling is."

"I do to know what love feels like," he chuckled pulling into the driveway. She got out of his car and walked toward the door. "Abby wait," he ran after her as she turned and looked at him. "You left this in my car," he said handing over her jacket.

"I don't get you," she sighed studying his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seem like a stereotypical jock at school and then when it's just us, your nice," she squinted trying to understand him.

"Well I have my moments," he laughed.

"Well I don't know whether to…" Jackson leaned in and kissed her. Abby grabbed the back of his head but soon came to her senses and pushed him back. "What are you doing?" she barked gently touching her lip. "Don't ever do that again," she smacked him before going in the house. She ran up stairs and into her room. She grabbed a suitcase and angrily threw her sister's clothing and shoes into the bag. Getting as much stuff into one bag as possible and when she got it in she dragged the bag downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked looking at Abby with a strange glance.

"Huh? Oh this…this is Sky's things," she smiled opening the door and throwing the bag on the porch.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked shocked. "Your sister is so…"

"So stupid, yeah I know, she is a backstabbing two faced wench," Abby looked at Allison. I found her at Lydia's party making out with Stiles while she unbuttoned his shirt," Abby snapped as Allison looked the same way Abby did when she found out.

"Good for you, if I ever had a sister who did that to me, I would never talk to her again," Allison crossed her arms as Abby laughed hugging her. Abby grew a little tired and walked into the den where all the adults were.

"Good night," she stuck her head in as everyone turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're going to bed already?" Kate asked a little surprised looking at the clock reading nine o'clock.

"Yeah, I am just a little stressed and tired, I'll see everyone in the morning," she smiled as she gave everyone a hug and walked into the foyer as Sky walked into the house holding her bag.

"Why was my bag on the lawn out front?" she looked at Abby a little surprised.

"Why don't you tell me, Sky?"

"Abby, I didn't know and I am really sorry," she begged her sister.

"No, I don't know if I can even forgive you, I mean you treat me like I am a child, and I am not Sky, you side with mom all the time even when she's wrong, I can't stand it so why don't you go to mom's place and leave me alone."

"You don't mean that, you're just saying…"

"SKY! I mean it, you make me look pitiful all the time and I am tired of it, so until you're ready to come up with a good excuse for a reason you made out almost had sex with my boyfriend then I'll forgive you," Abby blurted as Sky looked even more hurt.

"He's not even your boyfriend, Abby."

"What did you say?" she turned around and glared at her.

"You heard me, you want everything to be perfect well when something doesn't go according to little miss 'wants it all' plan she gets a little cookie," Sky blurted as Abby's mouth dropped.

"You take that back."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are the one always one upping me making me look bad and I can see you do it on purpose."

"Oh yes, it's my master plan to make you look bad, you little brat." Abby charged her sister when Chris ran in and pulled her back saving Sky from a beating.

"What is going on here?" he barked as Abby tried getting out of his grip.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," Sky snapped turning for the door. She opened the door and turned back around. "I hope you're happy, little miss 'wants it all' getting what she wants, every time," Sky said slowly as Abby got out of Chris' grip.

"I am very happy," Abby barked as Sky closed the door behind her. Abby stormed upstairs and locked her door behind her. She lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling when a soft tap came from her window. At first she thought it was only her imagination but after the third one she realized someone was actually there. She walked over to the window and opened it to see Stiles standing there looking at her. "What do you want?" she barked feeling her blood boil.

"I want to talk, please," he smiled up at her.


	19. All is Fair in Love and War

Abby walked back into her room and thought for a little breathing a little heavier by the second, she walked around the room with her thumb nail pressed to her teeth. She sighed softly and climbed out the window and jumped to the ground level. "About what?" she asked trying not to smile.

"I screwed up," he sighed grabbing her hands; his touch brought the warmth back into her body.

"You think…I mean what were you thinking?" she snapped as his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, miss called."

"No, I don't blame you, I mean I felt the same way the night well…you know," he sighed as she looked in his eyes seeing the truth and pain mixed in.

"What did you mean that you didn't want to be there…at the party I mean?" she asked curious of the answer as the two of them walked to the front of the house seeing that there was no light.

"Scott, ended up dragging me to this thing since Allison was grounded and I told him I was going to feel out of place since you were the only one I truly want and so we ended up going to the party and had about two or three…"

"Stiles, if you are going to tell me what happened I want the truth," she cut him off as he rolled his eyes childishly.

"Ok, maybe four or five," he shrugged as she smiled, "anyway, I thought I saw you go to the pool and when I got out there was a bunch of people in the pool and I saw this girl…your sister…who freakishly looks like you when your drunk, and so I started to talk to her when she grabbed me and started kissing me and that I thought it was you I grabbed her hand and found that bathroom, and when she fully unbuttoned my shirt you walked in that's when I came back to my senses," he said looking at her with so much pain in his face. "I am so, so sorry, I never meant to do anything like that, and I over reacted with the whole Derek thing."

"And Jackson…" she sighed as he stood up straight and looked at her.

"I will never trust him, if he _ever_ touches you I will kill him," he threatened as Abby's eyes widened a little.

"Stiles, I…" she sighed getting a little lightheaded.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"It's just you told me the truth and now I feel like…"

"Something else is on your mind," he said sounding unsure of listening to her.

"Please listen and do not get mad. Jackson drove me home and just before I got in the house he kissed me, it was wrong I know but please don't be mad, _please_," she begged as he looked like she ripped his lungs out gasping for air like a dead fish.

"You kissed him."

"No, he kissed me, but when I knew what was going on I smacked him and ran in the house," she pleaded as he looked at her a little shocked. "I promise, noting else happened." Stiles grabbed her by the cheeks and leaned in to kiss her but he came in too fast and slammed his forehead with hers. "Uh…God, that hurt," she chuckled as he made basically the same noise she did.

"I think you bobbed when I weaved," Stiles chuckled as she grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him more passionately than ever before.

"I love you, Stilinsky," she smiled as she pulled her head back.

"Well then…I…think…..I think…everything is….behind us," he stuttered as she smiled.

"I was thinking, the B.H.S.O is having a music night of phantom and I heard rumor that music from Love Never Dies will be there, you want to join me?" she asked as he kissed her again. "I'll take that as a yes. Goodnight." She let go of his hand and walked back to the back of the house to get to her room. She climbed the drain pipe and pulled herself into the open window. Abby lowered and locked the window and pressed her forehead to the glass. "Think of me," she whispered closing her eyes as someone grabbed her and shoved her on the bed, her heart rate sky rocketed.

"My little hunter caught from her guard," Derek whispered turning her bedroom light on.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped sitting up as he smiled at her.

"Well, you need my help don't you?" he smiled as Abby stood and walked to her desk. She opened the top drawer and found it empty. "Really, Abby, you don't think I would let you have this," he smiled holding her dagger and gun. "Now back to what I want you to do."

"Derek, shut up, I don't need you or your help. I can get the alpha all on my own," she snapped as he sat down.

"Yes you do and with your boyfriend gone emotions stop getting in the way, I mean isn't that what you taught me?" he smiled placing the things on the end table.

"This coming from the person who only ruined my relationship to get me back," she smirked.

"Don't give me that, you can't hide it from me, I saw you with him," he pointed to the window. "Since when did you like the symphony Abby?"

"I have changed since I left ok, so just leave me alone, don't you have to go bury a bone?" she squinted her eyes at him as he walked over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Whatever I did, I am sorry," he sighed as she could see the truth in his eyes, the lightning blue flickered which caused her get a chill down her back. She walked to the window and opened it calmly. "I see you've made your choice," he sighed climbing out. It felt strange to Abby that Derek wasn't fighting her, maybe it was trick but she never could tell and with that he disappeared into the night. After closing the window and locking it she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Abby's alarm rang and she sat up immediately her long autumn hair wild and crazy. She shut the ringing off and climbed out of bed. As she brushed her hair and finished changing a knock came from her door. "Come in," she mumbled brushing her teeth.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't go to the party last night," Allison sighed walking in.

"No, everything is ok," Abby smiled feeling a little better.

"So…odd question but where's Sky?" she asked as Abby spat out the foam in her mouth and she looked at Allison through the mirror.

"She went away," she smiled evilly as Allison's eyes widened. "Joking, no she just decided to go to my mother's house," she rolled her eyes as she dried the water on her face.

"Speaking of Sky," Allison chuckled pulling her phone out.

"Don't answer it, please Allison don't…"

"Hello?" Allison smiled at Abby who looked extremely annoyed. "Me, no nothing much, what about you?...Oh that is so cool, I so want to go…me? No I couldn't…because Sky I'm grounded. Why don't you take Abby?" Allison asked as Abby started freaking out trying to tell her to shut up. Abby soon walked up to Allison and hung her phone up. "Hey?"

"What you didn't hear the screaming last night of what she did?" Abby asked as Allison shook her head innocently.

"What happened?"

"Never mind, I will tell you later," Abby sighed angrily grabbing her bag. The two of them went out to Allison's car and got in. And the two girls spent the twenty minute drive singing to whatever came on the radio. Allison pulled into her normal parking spot and the two girls found Stiles was sitting on his hood smiling and looking at them as they came to a stop.

"You two are back on speaking grounds?" Allison asked shocked as Abby smiled.

"Actually I think everything is back to normal," she smiled pulling her bag from the floor. They got out and Stiles made his way over to her.

"I got something for you," he smiled as she looked at Allison who shrugged and Abby looked back at him. "Do you want, what's in the trunk, or what's in here?" he asked as he held up a small envelope.

"If I choose one do I get the other later?" she smiled as he started to laugh.

"Maybe, it depends how much you love me."

"Well then, I guess I'll be taking what's in the trunk," she smiled as he sighed which caused her smile to fade a little, "Wait I change my mind," she quickly snapped as he chuckled.

"Too late," he grabbed her hand and opened the trunk; Abby's heart sank for making the wrong decision seeing a pile of his lacrosse equipment.

"Um…there's nothing here," she turned and looked at him as he turned her back around.

"Look and you may find something," he whispered as she started digging through the pile of clothing and equipment until she found a packing box.

"What's this?" she asked as he handed her his keys.

"Open it, and you'll see," he smiled as she sliced the box open, inside was a navy blue horse blanket with his and her name written on each side of the blanket.

"What is it?"

"Well I did my research…don't get used to it…anyway I came to a website that sold polo equipment and I found this horse blanket which explained it as a saddle pad and I got our names written on it," he smiled as she kissed him.

"I'll show Corbeau after school, you want to take me?"

"No interruptions this time?" he laughed as Abby rolled her eyes and at a second glance she saw a long black rectangular box on the very bottom.

"What's this?" she asked pulling it out. She slowly opened the old box and found a real diamond necklace in it. "Stiles…" she gasped as he picked it up.

"It was my mom's it took me about a week to convince my dad to let me take it," he laughed hooking it around her neck.

"I couldn't take this…" she gasped again touching the necklace.

"You can and you will," he laughed closing the trunk door behind her. After the shock subsided she grabbed his hand and the two of them walked into the school. After they stopped at her locker and the first bell rang the two walked to their first period.

"So what's in the envelope?" she asked like a little child.

"I can't tell you that, if you really want to know, you'll have to wait till free period," he laughed as she groaned. From her first period to lunch felt like an eternity but during free period she ran out the door and met up with Stiles on the lacrosse field.

"Ah, Ms. Festus, here to practice with us today?" Coach asked her as she took a seat on the bench. She looked at Stiles who nudged her telling her to answer him.

"Oh, I'm just a watcher today," she smiled as he nodded. Stiles stood up and handed her the envelope which she excitedly opened and found two tickets to the symphony that very night. "You didn't have to do this, I was going to buy them, please Stiles, at least let me pay you…" he kissed her before she could even finish her sentence. "Fine, I'll shut up," she laughed taking her seat back on the bench. After placing the tickets safely in her backpack she noticed Jackson looking at her with anger, she didn't understand why though. When the whistle sounded Jackson grabbed the ball and ran up toward the goal but when he got near Stiles he rammed his stick into his stomach. Stiles collapsed to the floor getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Your good, your good, just an accident," Scott called patting him on the back as Stiles nodded. The whistle was blown again and Stiles cut in front of Jackson to block his move, but Jackson swung the back of the stick slamming it into Stiles faceguard causing him to fall back on the ground, Abby could tell that this second attack was no accident she stood up and watched Stiles rip his helmet off and get in Jackson's face.

"What the hell is your problem?" he barked as Jackson pushed him back but Stiles didn't back down and got in his face again.

"Stand back," Jackson snapped. Jackson ripped his helmet off and threw it to the ground as the two teens got in each other's faces Abby ran out onto the field.

"No, stay out of this," Scott whispered pulling her back. Jackson was the first to swing making contact with Stiles' temple. He stumbled back a little and touched his head making sure he wasn't bleeding. Jackson charged him as Stiles kicked the back of his knee causing Jackson to fall to the ground pretty hard. The entire lacrosse team had now surrounded the two and had gotten into the fight. Stiles grabbed Jackson by the back of the neck and pressed his face into the dirt.

"Stay away from Abby, she's mine," he hissed as Jackson reached up and grabbed him by the back and pulled him off. Jackson stood up and immediately kicked Stiles in his solar plexus causing him to drop completely winded. Abby struggled to get out of Scott's grip which was unusual for her. Stiles had curled in a ball trying to get air back into his lungs but Jackson had lifted him to his feet.

"Stiles, punch him in the throat," Abby screamed as Scott and a few other people looked at her funny, and Stiles did what she said causing Jackson to become in the same weak state as him, and when Stiles caught his breathe he grabbed Jackson by the back of his hair when the coach finally blew his whistle.

"You two want to act like this, I don't need this crap, head over to the principal's office now," he snapped pulling them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to thank everyone for reading and those who review and that I don't have school tomorrow I will try and get the next chapter up tomorrow if not then deffinetly Tuesday! <strong>

**Review please. :)**


	20. Sneaking Out

After the fight had ended and everything returned to normal Abby sat on the bleachers and watched the most boring practice of her life. "Hey," someone sighed from behind her. Abby turned around and rolled her eyes the second they met with Sky's.

"What do you want?" she asked standing up getting ready to leave. Sky grabbed her by her arm and turned her to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, if I knew that little hottie was your boyfriend I would have…"

"Save it Sky, you say the same thing _every single _time," Abby barked pulling her arm away.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked innocently.

"You really have no clue what I am talking about?" Abby asked getting more and more pissed off as Sky smiled.

"I know exactly what you're talking about, God, I have the stupidest sister ever," Sky laughed turning around as Abby grabbed her by the back of the hair. "OW! Abigail, stop it, oh my God, you're crazy!" Sky screamed as she tried getting out of her sister's grip.

"I'm crazy? You are the whore in the family," Abby blurted as Sky covered her mouth. She looked at the lacrosse field seeing how no one was paying attention to them. "Stiles told me what happened and the way it sounds, you pretended to be me."

"What's wrong with that?" he sister pushed back her hair.

"Oh my God, you are unimaginable, you know that!"

"Well Abby, we all know you're just jealous because I am the pretty one," Sky smiled as Abby jumped on her and pinned her to the ground.

"What little miss perfect can't get up?" Abby laughed holding her sister's hands above her head. "You knew about us, he called you by my name, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, he looked mature and older than sixteen," she smiled as Abby got off of her.

"Sky shut up! Do you know why I can't contain a normal relationship?"

"I have been wondering that my whole life," Sky answered as Abby let her get up.

"Because of you!" she snapped as Sky cocked her head back ready to laugh.

"Me?" she laughed aloud.

"Yes, you, I didn't believe that until I saw you kissing Stiles, you were the one who broke up Derek and I, and even though I thank you for that, you caused it."

"Abby I never…"

"Yes you did," She snapped as Sky looked at her like she was stupid.

"You have no proof I broke you two up."

"You slept with him Sky."

"No, I didn't, I have no clue where you are getting this Abby."

"Please I saw your little tape," Abby blurted as she looked at her with confusion. "Don't look at me like that, you know exactly what I am talking about. You filmed yourself having sex with Derek, Sky! How I know this you may ask. Hmm, I was going to watch a movie when you left your little whorish DVD in the player and I watched the horrific film," she snapped as Sky closed her eyes regretting it.

"Abigail, I am so, so sor-"

"Save it, no if you were smart you would have never gone near him. You knew about us and you slept with him, you can be a real bitch you know that," Abby snapped walking away from her sister. Sky grabbed her arm and turned her around forcing her to look at her. The bell rang and Abby pulled her arm away. "I am going to class, leave me alone."

Abby walked away from her sister feeling better getting all the weight off her chest. She got to class and took her normal seat and watched the door, waiting, hoping that Stiles got off with a warning, but as the second bell rang her heart sank. But the door opened and a huge grin appeared on her face and Jackson walked in causing her smile to vanish in a heartbeat. "Take your seat Jackson," the teacher snapped as he took the empty one next to Abby.

"What do you want?" she hissed writing down the notes from the board.

"Really? That's how you great me?" he asked as she looked at him totally pissed off.

"Abby, Jackson care to share your discussion with the class?" The two teens shook their head and were instructed to write, Jackson wrote but not what the lesson was on.

_Your little boyfriend has a wicked punch. – J_

_Cute, Jackson signing your initial after your side note._

_Come on Abby, you know you want me. _

_YES! Alright you happy? I admit it._

_Really?_

_No not really, there is only one person I truly honestly one hundred percent care about and that's Stiles, you need to get this across your big fat stupid head of yours._

_Hurtful, Bee. So you think there is no fling between us._

_There never was a fling and there never will be a fling. _

_So you're saying you felt nothing when we kissed._

_One time and I want you to drop that, I don't want to regret it even more. You had no right getting Stiles in trouble. _

_Believe me he stepped in my territory._

_EXCUSE ME! Your territory, last I checked I was back in his territory Mr. Big-stuff._

_Sticks and Stones my love._

_You make me sick you know that._

_As long as its love sick._

_Oh my God, you have Lydia, why can't you be happy with that?_

_I have my reasons and you have yours like, why you accepted that expensive necklace._

_He didn't buy it, it was his mom's. _Abby smiled placing her hand on the necklace thinking about how happy it made Stiles for her to where it. Abby stopped writing to Jackson after that since she didn't care what would come on that paper and when the bell rang she ran out of the room. She got down the hall when Scott grabbed her by the arm he seemed like he had been thinking for a while.

"You ok?" she asked as he pushed her out of the front door.

"How long?" he asked as she looked puzzled.

"How long what?" she chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"How long have you been a hunter?"

"How long have you been one of them," she countered as he still looked upset.

"Since the day before the first day, now answer my question," he snapped as she saw Allison making her way to her car.

"Scott, I was trained when I was six or seven, I never wanted to tell anyone, but if you ever try to hurt her, I will come after you, I will put our friendship to the side," she snapped as he looked at her with a hint of a smile. "Now, I need to go, my ride is getting ready to leave," she laughed running after Allison.

"What were you two talking about?" Allison asked waving to Scott.

"EH…he wanted my help on a certain problem, can we go, I need to get ready," she begged as Allison laughed and got in the car. They drove all the way back to the house and Abby ran up the stair to get ready for tonight. She pulled her phone out and called Stiles immediately looking from dress to dress.

"Hello?" he asked a little pained.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I am great, I am just looking for the perfect look," she smiled as she heard a heavy sigh on the other end. "Something is wrong please, tell me," she demanded.

"I got in a load of trouble for getting in this fight, and now…"

"No, no, no…please don't cancel on me," she begged as he sighed again.

"I am so sorry, but my dad is refusing to let me leave, he said I should have to learn from my consequences but I don't see how grounding me helps, I didn't even start the fight."

"It's so not fair. Stiles, I don't want to go by myself to this thing…ooh I just got an idea," she smiled pressing her forehead to the window.

"What?" he jumped at the thought.

"Sneak out, and come here," she smiled as he sighed.

"He is watching my car like a hawk," he snapped.

"Fine, then I'll come and get you. Just meet me on the road behind your house."

"That could work, I'll see you around six thirty?"

"Six," she demanded as he laughed.

"Sounds good, love you."

"I love you," she smiled before hanging up. She had walked back into her closet and finally picked a dress, this dress stopped about a foot from her ankles. The entire dress was a dark sapphire color, the top was strapless and smooth silk met a black belt that broke the dress into layers of silk. Around her neck was her new diamond necklace and her ears contained yellow diamond. She got her pumpkin colored lipstick, and matching eye liner.

"Allison, can I borrow your car?"

"Why?" she asked a little curious.

"Because, I need to sneak Stiles out of his house so I can go to the Symphony in three hours," she estimated looking at the clock on the wall.

"Fine, just be careful with her," Allison sighed handing the keys over. Abby hugged her and soon ran out of the house.

"Abigail, wait!" Chris called as she turned around he closed the door behind her and called her over to the door. "I find it important for you to know, that you're going with a boy and you need to…"

"Oh my God! No, no, Chris you are like the best dad to me, but I am not that far in my relationship," she started to laugh as he sighed.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief. "Just be careful," he hugged her.

"I will, I promise," she smiled.

"One more thing, you forgot this," he laughed placing her dagger in her hand. She smiled attached it to her leg under her dress and ran to the car and took off. She pulled onto the street and found Stiles in his tux looking nervous. He jumped in the car and they took off.

"If we get caught, I take all the problems your dad gives you," she smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hey, why are we two hours early?" he asked as she started to drive.

"Well we have to make a stop and then go to the symphony, but I promise we'll be on time."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she smiled. They pulled into the gates of Beacon Gardens and pulled up to the stables.

"I said we were going to give Corbeau this," she smiled pulling the horse blanket out from the back seat. The two of them walked up to the stable doors and inside, Stiles placed his arm around her as she shivered from the cold.

"Warm now?"

"A little," she smiled as they walked into the stall. Corbeau huffed at the sight of Stiles.

"Come on, Corbeau, be nice look what he got you," she smiled pulling the blanket out. He huffed again as she placed the blanket on him. His eyes gave away that he liked the comfort of the blanket, but he didn't want to show it too much.

"I think he likes it," Stiles smiled as Corbeau started to stamp his feet.

"I thought I heard voices," Zane came around the corner as Abby jumped in a little fear.

"Never sneak up like that," she snapped punching him in the shoulder. "Sorry, Zane this is Stiles, Stiles Zane, he is like my older brother. This is number 9 on my Polo team," she smiled. He phone rang and she excused herself.

"So you're the one Abigail won't shut up about," Zane chuckled looking at Stiles.

"I guess," he chuckled too offering his hand to shake as a friendly introduction, but Zane didn't take it.

"Let me warn you, if you hurt her, I swear I will find you and hurt you, probably with this," he said pointing to Abby's mallet that hung on the stable wall as Stiles' eyes went wide.

"Well I plan on not hurting her, so I think you can lighten up," he laughed as Zane stood there standing there not amused.


	21. Night of Love and Danger

Abigail came back and found Zane and Stiles still talking and Corbeau still looked upset. "So how are my two favorite guys acting?" she asked as Zane turned around and smiled.

"Abby, we were just talking on how much you are…"

"Knock it off, I know what you were doing Zane, you can trust this one," she smiled walking over to Stiles.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," he nodded as she kissed Corbeau on the nose.

"Well, we need to get going, be good," she laughed as Stiles and her walked out of the stables.

"Aren't I always?" Zane yelled as she laughed.

"I was talking to Corbeau," she laughed as Zane smiled. The two had gotten back into the car and drove toward the symphony.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing at all, he just told me not to hurt you," he laughed. Abby's phone rang and the radio was muted so Abby could answer through blue tooth.

"Sh," she looked at Stiles as he nodded. "Hello?" Abby asked questioningly.

"Abby, when are you coming home?" her mother asked as Abby smiled.

"Never," she answered.

"Where are you living?"

"You don't need to know," she responded as her mother sighed angrily.

"I'm sorry, but you need to stop acting like a child. Skylar told me you went to a party and were found making out in the bathroom with this Stiles," she said appalled as Abby's mouth dropped.

"She's lying. She was the one kissing Stiles."

"Abby, I thought I told you never to see that boy again." Abby was getting angrier and angrier.

"Oh my God, mother drop it. I don't care if you forbid this relationship, you can't stop me. Now why are you calling me?"

"Because I want to invite you to brunch tomorrow morning, we really need to talk darling," she said softly as Abby sighed.

"Very well, I guess I can see you tomorrow, but if you dare and try and destroy this relationship mother, I swear I will never…"

"Abby, don't worry." With that Abby disconnected the conversation and looked at Stiles.

"I am so sorry," she sighed as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Does it look like I care what others think?" he asked as she smiled. They pulled into the parking garage and walked down toward the symphony hall.

"You have the tickets?" she asked as his face turned white.

"What I thought you had it."

"Are you kidding me?" she blurted as Stiles started laughing pulling the tickets out.

"I knew I could get your heart rate up," he chuckled as she took her black purse and smacked his arm. He handed their tickets over and the two walked to the bar.

"Ah good evening Madame," a familiar voice called from behind as Abby turned from Stiles to see who it was.

"Joey, hi," she squeaked hugging him.

"Abigail, this is Jena," he sighed as the young girl in red stepped forward, both girls smiled and shook their hands.

"And this is Stiles," she grabbed her boyfriends arm as he stepped forward.

"Ah, Stiles, you better keep this on a leash."

"Joey," Jena snapped as Abby laughed.

"Well it was good seeing you," Abby nodded her head in a form of a bow. She took Stiles and the two had walked into the theater.

"That wasn't awkward at all," he laughed as they took their seats in the Mezzanine right above the stage.

"Tell me about it," she laughed opening the small book. She opened to the page of what songs would be playing and saw it had five songs from the Phantom and four songs from Love Never Dies. "I told you," she smiled showing him the page as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Before they knew it the lights dimmed down and the first violinist and conductor walked on stage. They immediately got into playing the phantom's theme as Abby smiled wildly.

"You look like a child," Stiles whispered getting a hint of a chuckle out of her. As the two next songs played and they got to _Think of Me_ Abby began singing with the singer while Stiles slowly tangled his fingers with hers.

"You should do this stuff," Stiles spoke as the intermission lights came on filling the entire house.

Do what stuff?" she chuckled.

"Sing, I mean you look like you're having so much fun and your voice is to die for."

"Stop it, Stiles, I sound like a dying cat."

"No, truly, your voice is romantic and believe me, you can do this."

"Seriously, Stiles, my voice is…" he cut her off but placing his lips to hers causing them both to go into a deep silence the world to them fell away. When he pulled back her cheeks had colored and her white teeth shown through; a couple of kids sat there looking at them making immature kissy faces, but when they were caught by their parents they got smacked upside the head.

"I'm so sorry," the mother looked at them.

"No, it's alright, boys will be boys," Abby declared dignified. After the second half had started the four songs from Love Never Dies played…Love Never Dies, Till I hear you Sing, Beauty Underneath had played and they had just started on the final song from the show as Abby sung all the parts making Stiles to laugh a little. This final song the people began to act it out but Stiles wasn't watching them. "Come closer…I beg you…closer still," Abby sung as tears started forming in her eyes watching the woman playing Christine lying on the floor.

"Kiss me one last time." Both the singer and Abby sung while Stiles leaned over and did as she asked. The music played and it seemed the two would never come up for air, but eventually he sat back normal as she laid her head on his shoulder feeling warm all over her body. The symphony ended and the two had walked out.

"You want to go to the coffee shop?" he asked offering his arm as she nodded and hooked her arm to his. They walked down the street and grabbed a table. While Stiles was getting their drinks Abby's phone started to ring, she pulled it from her bag and saw 'unknown' and so she answered.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk," the voice on the other line demanded.

"I can't I'm at the library," she lied.

"Don't mess with me Abigail, I see you right through the window," he snapped as she looked out and saw someone leaning on the light post waving to her. She got up and told Stiles she needed air before running out the door.

"I told you leave me alone," she snapped getting in Derek's face.

"Abby, I am too involved, I told you, I will never stop."

"And I told you I wanted it stop, and you don't listen. I told you I love Stiles, Derek, and this could be it, I would marry him if he ever asked me too."

"Liar, you say this as an empty promise."

"I speak the truth Derek, I love him with every inch of me, I found that out tonight."

"I will never stop…"

"DEREK! If you try and get in my way, I will kill you."

"Over my dead body," he chuckled grabbing her wrist, "Abigail, you know I can kill him, I could easily rip his throat out if I wanted. Why would you leave me for a nerd like that?" he chuckled as the rage built inside her.

"Because you slept with Sky, you insolent Jackal," she smacked him and grabbed him by the collar. "You come near him or me again, you will pay, do you hear me!" she hissed through her teeth as he looked at her in shock not from what she said about what she'll do to him, but finding out what he did.

"Abigail I am so, so sorry."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it come from you either," she snapped walking back toward the coffee house.


	22. Love in a Band

**Hey everytone even though this is a short chapter it is basically the backbone of the entire story and so next chapter we get into Nightschool FINALLY!**

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Stiles asked as she took her seat with a huff.<p>

"Yeah, I really needed that," she smiled reaching for his coffee.

"Ah-a, this one's mine, this is yours."

"We got the same thing I don't see the difference," she laughed as he started to drink the frozen drink as she laughed. "Fine, I'll take this one," she rolled her eyes. She placed her red lips to the straw and started to drink when something became lodged in her straw. She shook the drink around and tried sucking up more frozen coffee. "Something's in my straw," she looked puzzled as Stiles looked up.

"Maybe its ice," he shrugged as she shook her head and took the lid off. Slowly pulling the straw out she found a silver band inside with a blue diamond in the center touched on either side by two smaller white diamonds.

"What…what is this?" she looked at him in total shock and disbelief. Stiles got out of his chair and kneeled down next to her as she covered her mouth her eyes growing wider by the second.

"Abigail, I know we have only been around for a couple of months, and we had our downs and ups, but I know this couldn't feel more real, I want you, I've wanted you the second we met, and so, will you marry me?" Abigail was speechless; she looked from him to the ring to the people looking at them. After a few moments of silence her lips parted.

"Yes," she whispered causing Stiles to stand up and hug her while the people cheered and clapped for them. Stiles cleaned the ring off with a napkin before placing it on her finger. "I love you."

"And I love you," he kissed her. "Come on I'll take you home." They got up and left with their coffees. The new ring felt weird around Abigail's finger.

"I don't want to sound rude or pushy, but how were you able to afford this?"

"I have my secrets Abby, one's I will never share," he chuckled kissing her. They reached the twelfth story and started up the incline toward the car.

"REALLY?" someone's voice echoed through the entire garage, the newly engaged couple looked around to see no one around.

"Get to the car," Stiles whispered worry grasping on to every word.

"Abigail, really?" the voice echoed again as she pulled her dagger from under her dress.

"Get to the car," she snapped as Stiles ran for his jeep. Abby had no clue who the person was or if he was coming from up the garage or down below them. Her dagger was now pulled to eye level and she kept looking up and down slowly moving to the car her autumn hair swayed back and forth following her head turns.

"Ah, shit," Stiles moaned as Abby turned to him and found Derek holding onto his arm which was pulled behind Stiles and he was pressed against his car door.

"Really?" he smiled as anger rose in her body.

"Let him go, Derek."

"Why should I?" he asked as she slowly breathed.

"Because, I warned you, don't mess with me Derek!" she snapped pointing the tip of the blade at him. Derek snarled at her and twisted Stiles' arm back further causing him to drop to his knees. "Let him go," she seethed as Derek did what she said and walked toward her. "Stay back."

"Come on, Abigail you would never hurt me after how long we've known each other, and how much I did for you."

"Shut up. I will do it Derek!"

"You're weak, you were never a strong hunter," he smiled getting in her face. He picked her hand up and saw the ring. "Oh my God."

"I told you I would," she snapped as he continued to stare at the ring.

"Oh my God. You really said yes, I never thought…"

"You knew I was going to, I didn't expect it to be tonight, but Derek, I truly love him, I have nothing left for you," she said softly as he shoved her back.

"I gave you everything I had Abigail."

"You seem to have given my sister more," she sighed walking past him. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Let me go."

"No, not until you admit you're wrong about that," he barked pointing at Stiles.

"Stop Derek let me GO!" she barked inserting her dagger into his stomach. She pulled back and Derek dropped to the floor, as Abby froze in total shock and disbelief of what she just did. She stood there like a statue as Derek looked at her confused.

"Abby get in the car!" Stiles screamed as she snapped out of it and ran to the jeep. They took off and as they turned Abigail watched Derek get up and start running for the car as if barely anything was wrong.

"He's healing, move it," she seethed wiping the blood from the blade onto a dirty looking rag. They finally broke out of the confined size of the parking lot and drove down the street the two of them laughing, but in Abby's heart she still felt guilty. Derek came out and looked at the car driving down the street, he looked to his stomach and found the stab wound nearly healed. "I think he stopped following," she hyperventilating realizing what she had done to Derek.

"Abby, chill you did what you had to, it may not have been what you feel as good, but you had to," Stiles smiled as Abby looked out the window.

"No, it wasn't right I…"

"Abby, he attacked you because of me, you were only protecting yourself," he sighed.

"Ok, well, I kin fog want to go home now," she looked at the blade that sat on her lap. Stiles sighed and brought her home. She walked up to the door and Stiles grabbed her hands as she started to look worst.

"Abby, please, don't be like this, I can't bear to see you like this," he kissed her as she grabbed his head feeling a little better from just his touch.

"You're right," she sighed kissing him again. "I'm sorry, for what happened." Stiles chuckled and held her in his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah," she smiled before walking in the house.


	23. Caught Off Guard

**I am glad because we are finally at one of my favorite episodes, it won't take long to guess which one plus I announced it last chapter, anyway hope you like it as much as I do.**

* * *

><p>The next day went by almost as a flash of light, Abby was zoned out in most of her classes and couldn't think anything possible. That night Stiles picked her up with a worried look. "What's wrong?" she asked as her heart sank.<p>

"Derek has my boss, and we are going to prove him wrong," Scott poked his head through the car door as he roughly pulled her in. They pulled up to the school in silence.

"I don't like this," Abby mumbled as Stiles started to gently rub her thy.

"Ok, what are we doing here?" Derek snapped looking at the three of them.

"Well wolves howl to call their pack, right? Well that's exactly what we are going to do," Scott smirked as Abby turned to him.

"Are you crazy, you guys don't know the outcome of this, we can all end up dead," she snarled as Stiles hugged her.

"Just stay out here, and make sure he doesn't leave," Scott pointed to his boss in the back of Derek's car. Scott and Stiles had walked into the school as Abby looked toward the door uncomfortably standing next to Derek.

"Apology excepted," he smirked.

"What?" she spoke up looking at him.

"I could hear your heart beat and smell the guilt, I am not mad about last night, only shocked."

"Why?"

"Because, you're too young to marry."

"You're only saying that because you still want me."

"Ok that is partial true, but not one hundred percent. I love you yes, but if we got married I would at least wait a while till you were out of high school or something."

"Well a love like…"

"You don't love him, you don't know what love is, you're only a child, Abby," he said softly caressing her cheek forcing her to look into his eyes that shifted to the lightning blue.

"No," she snapped looking away. "I know what I did was right," she smiled looking at the ring. "And nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind otherwise." After their silence took over a cry that sounded like a dying cat echoed the school over the intercom.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek sighed as Abby tried not to laugh at Scott's fail. Followed by an actual howl that shook everything and scared Abby to no end sending chills up and down her spine, in a split second she ripped her dagger out and started controlling her breathing, and just as quickly as it started the sound stopped. She looked at Derek who looked completely angry with them. And soon both boys came out of the school laughing. "What the hell was that?" Derek snapped as Abby tried to become serious but couldn't. "Are you trying to attract the entire state?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to contact the alpha."

"Yeah, but it was a bit loud," Abby spoke up.

"And awesome," Stiles chuckled wrapping his arm around his fiancé.

"Shut up," Derek snapped.

"Come on Derek, lighten up," Stiles chuckled as Abby looked through the car window.

"Um…does anyone know where the vet is?" Abby asked as everyone let their guard down.

"Seriously, I told you to watch him," Scott turned to Abby.

"It wasn't her fault, we got…" Derek was soon interrupted by a black figure puncturing his back with claws. The black figure was no doubt the alpha, Abby gasped as Stiles pulled her back. The three of them froze and watched as the alpha threw Derek into a wall a good distance away.

"Run, move it," Scott called as they all ran into the school shutting the door behind them.

"Oh my God, we're going to die," Stiles panicked as Abby entangled her hand in his shirt trying to stay calm, but for once it was hard, her heart rate was high and she knew in her heart Derek was dead.

"Ok, we need to worry about us right now," Scott snapped trying to keep them both under control.

"Yeah, you're right, only problem, we can't lock the door," Abby said releasing Stiles. The three of them stood up and saw nothing except the lock breaker resting against the jeep. "That can work." Abby went to open the door but Scott pulled her back.

"Are you crazy, you can get killed from that creature out there."

"Yeah, but if we don't lock this door, we all will end up dead." While Abby and Scott were arguing Stiles snuck out from under the radar and grabbed the lock breaker. Abby and Scott noticed his absence and ran to see the alpha scoping the area behind him. Both teens started smashing on the doors trying to get his attention. He looked up and saw them freaking out and when he noticed the alpha behind him took off running toward the door like a bat out of hell. After getting in they locked the door jamming the lock breaker into the door and backed away.

"Great, now we are stuck in here," Abby sighed as they turned and started walking. Stiles grabbed her hand tightly as she started to shake a little.

"We'll be fine," Stiles said unsure of his words completely. The three of them soon got to a four way break out in the hall.

"We need to stick together," Scott said as Abby let go of Stiles trying to think of a place to go.

"Ok, I know, you are going to hate this idea, but we will get further if we separate and find another exit," she spoke up as Stiles looked at her like she was insane as she started walking for the northern hallway.

"You are not leaving my side," Stiles reprimanded her pulling her back to him.

"Stiles, I can protect myself, you two go find an exit and whoever finds the exit text the others," she sighed as Scott looked at her like she was right. Stiles sighed and kissed her.

"Be safe," he sighed heavily as she smiled and kissed him.

"You too," she said before running down the hallway. It made it hard for Abby to see since Scott was the only one with the flashlight and so Abby's only light was her cell phone. A low growl was heard somewhere ahead of her causing her to stop and lean against the wall. Pulling her dagger first she slid across the hallway. She started humming some Love Never Dies trying to calm her nerves. She came around the corner and saw a man standing at the end of the hall, her heart rose to her throat as she lifted the dagger to her eye level. She was too scared to call out, but just before any word escaped her lips the person dropped to all fours and walked away, Abby's eyes widened as she ran after it. But just as it appeared it had disappeared.

About another ten minutes passed and Abby hadn't found any exit that was unlocked, or any more people around when her phone started vibrating. _Hey, meet us in the lobby of the school._ The text she assumed was either from Scott or Stiles. She briskly walked down the hallways until she came through the double doors that lead into the lobby. Soon the doors burst open again and Stiles ran over and hugged Abby lifting her off the ground.

"Thank God, you're ok," Stiles smiled kissing her. Soon more doors opened and everyone was there; Jackson, Lydia, and Allison all joined the three of them.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as Allison looked at him funny.

"I got your text telling me to meet you here," she responded a bit confused. But before any more dialogue could be transitioned the roof to the lobby began to cave in.

"RUN!" Abby barked as everyone froze watching. She pushed Scott and soon took off running as the roof fully collapsed causing everyone to start running.

"Up ahead, get in, get in," Scott barked shoving everyone through the double doors. He and Jackson soon closed the doors and locked them into place. Then Abby, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Scott started stacking whatever they could to keep the door shut.

"Guys, GUYS!" Stiles screamed as everyone looked at him. "Congrats on locking us in, now what are we going to do with this twenty foot wall of windows?"

"Crap, how did we over look that?" Abby asked as Jackson laughed. Soon everyone decided to just sit and wait. Allison tried getting information from Scott but he kept lying to her.

"Who is that out there?" Allison called as Abby leaned against a table trying to think of something.

"It's Derek," Scott snapped as Abby looked at him as if he was a traitor. "He was the one killing everyone the bus driver, the store clerk, and now the janitor."

"Wait the Janitor's dead?" Abby spoke up as Stiles nodded.

"We should call the cops," Jackson announced.

"NO!" Stiles barked as Abby looked at him in complete shock. Soon as Stiles yelled that it caused a small war between the two.

"Oh my God, shut up, I can't think when we have a deranged killer in the building and you two fighting," Abby barked knowing half of her statement wasn't true. She sat back on a table trying to think of a way to get her and her friends out.

"Hello? Yes, we need the cops at Beacon Hills High immediately were trapped in here…No I swear this is no prank we…she hung up on me," Lydia sounded hurt as Abby's heart dropped.

"Whoever is out there knew we were going to be trapped and called in before," Abby said shocked as she could see the alpha standing in the window. "Scott give me the flashlight, NOW!" she barked as he threw it to her. She aimed the light at her ring and aimed it at one of the alpha's eyes making it go a little wild.

"Everyone upstairs now," Scott snapped as Stiles grabbed onto Abby who continued tormenting the alpha. The doors busted open as they started up the stairs and they ran into the nearest room being the chemistry lab. They locked the door behind them and all sat silent in the room starring at the door. Abby's grip had tightened on Stiles' hand when they saw the shadow of the alpha walk past.

"I know he can hear us," she whispered in her Fiancé's ear as she looked at him. She kissed him again praying it wouldn't be the last time she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to PLEASE review.<strong>


	24. Seeking Out Truth

**Hey everyone I am sorry for two reasons. The first would be on how slow I got this chapter out I was working on my other story plus the collab I am working on with wolfgal97 on her profile called Killing the Past. The second reason I am sorry is because this chapter is so short I stopped it there because I realised I didn't want to over power it with the stuff that will appear next chapter so I had to stop it and I am sorry for the length so without further a due here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>When everything grew silent they all started to think while Allison began to panic a little. "WAIT!" Abby snapped grabbing everyone's attention. "This door leads to the roof right? Well if we take it we can climb down the fire escape and get help," she smiled.<p>

"Look, it's a dead bolt, we need a key," Jackson smirked as she sighed.

"Then we go and find the janitor's body and get the key," Scott spoke up.

"Are you stupid!" Lydia snapped. Abby knew this was all going downhill.

"Would you guys rather go out there and try to accomplish something or hide here until dawn?" Scott snapped as everyone stayed silent. "Fine, I'll go."

"NO!" Allison spoke up. "You don't even have a weapon to protect you."

"He can take a self igniting Molotov Cocktail," Lydia smiled looking at the chemicals.

"A what?" Stiles asked as Abby giggled a little.

"A self igniting Molotov Cocktail," both Lydia and Abbey answered.

"But that's locked too," Allison pointed to the lock before Jackson slammed his shoulder into the case and started emptying the case. Lydia got started on the Molotov Cocktail while Abby pulled Scott aside.

"You're not going out there alone," she confronted him as he smirked.

"Please I can't worry about the alpha getting you too, you are staying here," he said kind of worried.

"Scott, I have a gun and a dagger in my clothing I think I'm good," she crossed her arms as he sighed.

"I have learned arguing with you gets you nowhere but I swear if you end up getting in trouble, then I will kill you myself."

"And if you get in the way, I will kill you myself," she joked hugging him. Stiles looked at them unnaturally thinking they were going together but he knew what she was so he regretfully let it slip. Abby could hear her own heartbeat as she watched Jackson hand each chemical to Lydia. When she was finished she capped it off and handed the bottle to Scott and with that Abby walked for the door.

"Scott, stop, you don't want to do this, stop trying to be brave," Allison snapped while freaking out.

"If we don't go, we will all be dead by morning," Abby spoke up rather rudely as Scott kissed Allison on the head and the two walked out into the hallway listening to the door lock behind them. Abby immediately pulled the dagger and gun from underneath her clothing and the two of them began walking down the hall. "I think…."

"No, Abby, we are not splitting up," Scott hissed in irritation as she sighed and followed close behind. They eventually made their way into the gym and Abby stuffed her dagger in its holster holding the gun up as Scott crawled under the bleachers she searched and looked for anything to pop out. She stood in the middle of the gym constantly turning and looking for the alpha to jump out.

"I know you're here," she whispered as the bleachers began to close. "SCOTT!" she screamed running over to the bleachers trying to pull them out so it wouldn't crush her best friend. They eventually won and shut and Scott laughed as she looked at him with her favorite death glare. She ran over and hugged him, but he soon tensed up and pulled her behind him. She cocked the gun and saw the black figure that was the alpha standing in front of them. Abby popped out and aimed her gun as Scott threw the Molotov Cocktail at the beast. It broke but nothing happened. Abby went to shoot but for once froze up, and couldn't even pull her trigger while she watched the incredible beast lunge toward her. Scott shoved her out of the way while the alpha tackled him and growled in his face.

Abby freaked and as she ran out to the hallway she shot at the beast a couple of times not even knowing if she hit him. She ran down the hall panting and gasping for air and she eventually stopped to catch her breath. She stood in the hallway waiting and watching when she saw two little glowing yellow orbs starring at her. "S-Sc-Scot?" she asked her voice cracking as she got no response. "Scott, stop trying to scare me," she tried laughing as the two little lights kept bouncing. She tucked the gun away and pulled her blade out holding it firmly in her hand giving her a little more confidence. Soon a low growl echoed the hallway and Abby's heart raced. Scott could be seen in the moonlight full out wolf coming right toward her. He lunged and clawed her shoulder open causing her to scream out in pain.

Blood dripped from the claw marks on her shoulder and painted her shirt red. She dropped tucked her blade in her boot and started to run trying to get away from Scott but he was hot on her tail. She whimpered and cringed as she climbed the stairs to the second floor and when she turned around Scott wasn't there. She started down the hall when echoes of sirens rang out. A few moments later the cops were escorting her out of the building.

"ABBY!" Stiles screamed in joy running over to her. "What…what happened?" he asked as she looked away from Scott. She was rushed to the paramedics who immediately began taking care of her wounds. Sherriff Stilinsky walked over to her as the paramedics finished her bandages.

"Abby, what happened in there?" he asked her as she looked at the blood stain on her shirt.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Stiles asked hugging her as she tried to smile at her fiancé.

"Stiles leave," his dad snapped as Abby took his hand. "You can see her when I'm done. GO!" he barked as he walked away. "Now, Abigail, what happened to you?"

"I don't know."

"Cut the crap, you know what happened; I see it all over your face."

"Fine, when we were hiding in the chemistry lab, there came a brief argument and I was shoved into the glass case full of acids," she blurted as he wrote in his little pad as he nodded and walked away while Stiles ran over to her.

"What happened in there?" he asked softly as she looked to her feet.


	25. A Night of Love

Without answering Stiles she stood up and started to walk away. "Abby, answer my fricking question!" he barked grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, be careful, that's a pretty bad cut," a paramedic snapped at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she seethed as he looked in her eyes.

"You lied to my dad; I want to know. Did the alpha scratch you?"

"No," she sighed as he brushed her soft autumn hair back. She pulled her arm free and began to walk away. Stiles ran over and stood in front of her.

"Fine, Abby, you don't have to tell me," he sighed placing his hand on the back of her head slowly moving closer to her.

"I have to go," she whispered as she saw Mr. Argent's car pull up. She backed away from Stiles who looked a little insulted and she ran off. She got in the car and sat in the back, she noticed Allison was on the verge of crying, but didn't bother getting involved. As they drove back to the house she could see Chris looking her down seeing the bandage on her shoulder.

"So what happened to you?" he finally spoke up.

"Oh, that I just got in a bit of an accident."

"What?"

"Yeah, what happened Abby?" Allison turned to her friend sitting in the back.

"Fine, I was running through the halls with Scott and we came to a window with the glass broken I looked out to see for any escape and as I came in I cut my shoulder," she answered as Allison nodded and turned around, Chris on the other hand looked at her with total disappointment. The rest of the ride home the car carried the silence and Abby leaned against the window her forehead on the icy glass as she her breath began to fog up the window.

They pulled into the driveway and they _all_ went in different directions no one saying a word to each other the house filling with the only sound of doors closing. Abby walked to her window and opened it and quickly took a seat on her bed and laid down. Her silent thoughts had been broken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Come in," she answered as the door creaked open and Chris smiled at her. "Yes?"

"I want the truth right now, Abigail."

"Please, Chris, I don't want to talk about it."

"Abby, you're like my daughter you can tell me anything," he said kneeling next to her treating her like a small child.

"I was attacked."

"By an alpha or Beta."

"I don't know. I was looking for a way out when something clawed my shoulder and when I turned around after firing my gun it was gone."

"Stop lying Abigail," he barked getting frustrated.

"You think I'm lying, open my clip and count the bullets," she snapped pointing to the desk were the gun rested. He did what she said and pulled the gun out, followed by the clip. He removed the bullets and began counting seeing she had fired the gun four times.

"Ok, I'm sorry for accusing you, but it gets me worried thinking about your protection all the time."

"I'm fine Chris," she sighed hugging him. He soon walked out closing the door behind him and Abby refilled her gun and placed it away as she closed the drawer she heard a rather loud thud and pulled her dagger from the drawer and grabbed the intruder by the back of his head and placed the knife to his throat. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" she barked pulling the knife away.

"I came to check on you," he smiled as she sat on her bed. He joined her and placed his hand on her thy. "Well…looks like school will be out for a few days," he said breaking the silence trying to lighten the events of earlier listening to her giggle.

"Well, I'm sure you're right," she smiled leaning in for a kiss. Stiles backed up her face showed pain of rejection but she laughed and kissed him. She pulled back and found Stiles smiling like a child. She stood up and walked to the bathroom and leaned against the door staring at him. "You're so cute," she giggled placing her fingers on the top button. Her finger traced over the button as Stiles stared at her with lust and pleasure. She had popped the top button and walked over to him and sat on his lap. Stiles began kissing her exposed skin from where she unbuttoned.

Abby pushed Stiles flat on the bed, her autumn hair all hung down covering her face Stiles grin expanded from cheek to cheek. Goosebumps rose to the surface of his skin as she stuck her hands under his shirt. She slowly shoved the shirt off of him as he held onto her hips. As she moved her face close to his he placed his finger on her lips. "Are you sure about this?" he asked calmly as she stared in his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him for a long time and when she pulled back she looked at him.

"I'm positive," she chirped kissing him again until he rolled on top of her slowly unbuttoning her shirt as they kissed intensely. Both their breathing became heavily intense as Stiles began to kiss her neck. She began nibbling on his ear as he held her in his arms. And soon enough their rhythmic breathing sounded like one person as they slowly got under the covers Stiles wrapping his arms around her, and the two had happily drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Abby woke up still filled with sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked at the bright rays of the sun seeping through the blinds. She turned her head and saw Stiles a pool of droll next to his head as she tried to keep her laughter in. She gently and slowly pulled his arms off her and she climbed out of bed finding both her skirt and shirt were laying on the floor and his jeans and shirt were on her bed. She smiled again with joy at the sight of him and she wandered down the stairs thinking of when they will marry how happy she will be every day. Abby found her phone sitting on the kitchen counter and noticed she had a voicemail.

"You have one unheard message…first unheard message," the voicemail speaker announced as Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Abby, it's your mother, I think we need to have a very important discussion over lunch tomorrow, please don't miss it, I will meet you at the Palm Olive at noon sharp," her mom sighed seriously before the voicemail ended. Abby looked at the clock and saw she had four hours before she had to be anywhere, so she heated some toast and placed both pieces on a plate and ran upstairs to her room. She placed the plate on the end table before climbing back into bed as softly as she could and wrapped his hands back around her.

"Good Morning," she whispered kissing his head. A loud snort came from him as he woke up causing her to release her laughter. She started kissing his chest when he finally started moving. "I got breakfast," she added as he slowly opened his eyes. She sat up and grabbed the plate and handed it to him.

"I love you," he said truthfully as she hugged him.

"And I love you too," she rejoiced. She climbed out of bed and handed him the remote to her TV. "Don't blast it, everyone's still asleep," she whispered walking into the bathroom. Turning the water on she walked to the sink and slowly pulled the bandage off her shoulder and she looked at the crusty scab that was starting to form over the scratch marks. "Thank God," she whispered knowing the possibility of becoming a wolf depending how deep the scratch went. After removing her underwear she stepped into the shower gently rubbing the soap on her cut.

After letting the warm water take the pain away she closed her eyes as flashbacks of the night before bed danced in her mind, but she was quickly brought back to reality by the embrace of someone. She gasped as Stiles began to chuckle at her fright. "Did I scare you, hunter?" he whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Only a little," she whispered as the warm water brushed upon them both.

"Why don't we go to Palm Olive for lunch today?" he asked as her eyes opened. She turned to him and looked at him with a bit of sorrow in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he laughed pulling her wet hair off her face as lines of water ran down and fell from her nose.

"We can't go to lunch," she sighed as he looked at her a bit shocked.

"What you have sex with me and decide to run out on me," he became serious as she looked a bit frightened and upset.

"Well, I'm sorry, but my mother wants to have lunch with me to discuss things," she said as he could see she was getting upset.

"No, Abby, don't cry, please, I was just playing with you," he begged picking her wet body up and kissed her.

"I am going to try and make her except you," she caressed his cheek as he smiled.


	26. Fights

**Hey everyone, I AM REALLY SORRY for how long it took me to get this up AND how short this chapter was, but I just got a new twist that I needed to put the intro to it in this chapter so thank you for the patience and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

><p>After their shower Abby handed him a towel which he wrapped her and himself in as she started to laugh. "Stiles, we can't dry off like this," she kissed him as he looked like a lost boy.<p>

"Very well, take a towel," he smiled as she pulled the second one from the rack and wrapped it around her body. As Stiles sat on her bed she rummaged through her dresser to find some decent clothing. "Abigail stop freaking out, you'll be fine," he said kissing the back of her wet hair.

"You don't know my mother, Stiles, she is the craziest person you will ever meet, and today I am going to tell her…about us," she sighed as he kissed her forehead. Abby's door opened and Allison walked in and froze in horror at the sight of a half naked Stiles.

"Oh my God," she blurted averting her eyes. Abby quickly ran and shut the door. "What is he doing here?" she asked loudly whispering facing Abby.

"Please don't tell your dad, it was all an accident," Abby whispered in the same tone.

"Um…girls, I'm standing right here," he chuckled as they both looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but this is a private conversation, and put some clothing on," Allison groaned covering her eyes again making herself seem more awkward. Stiles pulled his clothing from the bed and walked into the bathroom. "I'm grieving a room over and you're doing...well…that," Allison pointed to the door in jealousy.

"Allison, it's not my fault all hell broke loose last night, and it's not my fault you and Scott broke up, he was just trying to protect you believe me, I've known the guy since third grade."

"Abby, I can't believe you."

"What I can't sleep with my fiancé now? I am going to be married soon and he came to check on me, I didn't call him and go 'Hey you want to have sex?'" she sighed as Allison tried not to laugh. The two continued their little argument until the bathroom door opened and Stiles walked back into the room clothed.

"Better Allison?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm as Allison smiled trying to hold back her laughter.

"Much, now can you leave?" she asked as Abby crossed her arms.

"Allison, you can't punish me because everything isn't going to plan."

"Excuse me?" she snapped as Stiles felt he was in a bad place at the wrong time.

"Babe, I need to go work on my jeep so um…I'll see you later," he kissed her still wet hair and climbed out the window.

"Stiles, you don't have to go."

"Yeah, I kind of do," he smiled sticking his head in the window as she nodded and he left.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been myself since last night, I felt so…vulnerable," Allison sighed as the girls hugged each other as the door opened and Kate stuck her head in.

"Abigail, I need to speak to you," she sighed as she nodded and everyone left so she could change. Abby pulled on her favorite skinny jeans and black Tee and ran down the stairs. "Abby in here," she called as Abby sat down on the couch. "Now where's your boyfriend?"

"Stiles, is at…"

"Not him, your wolf boyfriend," she snapped getting in her face.

"Why do I care where he is, he is useless to me," Abby sighed angrily as Kate crossed her arms.

"Stop talking crap, I know you still have feelings for him."

"That's absurd, Kate, he tried ruining my engagement which pissed me off and I stabbed him," she sighed as Kate smiled at her.

"Well, I never thought you would do something like that, you make me proud sometimes," she smiled hugging her. "And now that your old enough I think there is something you need to know," she added sighing.

"_Kate_," Chris snapped walking into the room as his sister quickly turned around and saw him coming.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk, _now,_" he barked as she turned to Abby.

"I have to go meet my mother for lunch anyway, can we talk later?" Abby turned to Kate who smiled and nodded before Abby left. She got in Allison's car since Allison handed her the keys the night before. Abby ended up driving to the Palm Olive to meet with her mother. She was guided to the families 'normal' table and she took her seat across from the older woman.

"I'm glad you got my message," she tried smiling.

"Yeah, it was hard to actually come," Abby squinted at her.

"Well, we all obviously know why you're here and honestly, I disapprove Abigail."

"I want to know how you even found out?"

"Your sister told me and I'm glad she did, this is outrageous Abigail."

"Why because he isn't a congressman or king, he isn't royal or anything."

"Abigail he is a nobody, he is under your class and you shouldn't par take in anyone under you, I mean you really think your father married me out of love? No, he did because his parents were strict and told him that he must marry me or lose all his money, so I force you to make that decision, your little Sti-whatever or fourteen billion dollars?"

"You are really asking me this question?"

"Of course I am."

"I can't believe you."

"Why Abby, because you know I'm right and money is more important?"

"No because I know my answer."

"Abby, please we both know that you…"

"If I chose the money I wouldn't have slept with him last night," Abby blurted as the entire restaurant grew silent and her mother looked like she just died.


	27. An Argent

"Excuse me? I hope you are kidding Abigail," her mother seethed as Abby sat in her chair smiling while the waiter placed her food in front of her.

"I don't care what you think anymore. I have always been trying to show you how great I am but clearly you never wanted me," she snapped slamming her fork down.

"Abby I never meant to hurt you, I never…"

"Well you did and you know what this was a mistake, you can keep anything and everything from me, I don't care." Abby rose and started pulling her things from the chair.

"You walk out of that door and I'll…I'll…I'll…"

"Save it mother, there isn't anything you can hold against me."

"I'll turn your horse into glue," she vomited as Abby froze in her tracks and quickly turned around.

"You wouldn't dare lay a finger on Corbeau," Abby glared as her mother pointed to the chair. Abby forced herself to sit down trying not to jump across the table.

"Good, now you will listen and listen carefully, or in a blink all your money is gone. First you will go to that boy and hand him that hideous ring back and tell him you don't know what love is and you were stupid at the time to say yes. Then you will thank the Argent's for letting you stay and come home. And lastly…" she smiled wiggling her finger to someone behind her. "Abigail Marie Festus this is John David Slider, he is the one you will be marrying," her mother said as a guy around eighteen took the extra seat next to her. His black hair was short and to any other person he looked great but to Abby he was another politician she didn't care much about.

"It's actually really great to finally meet you, my parents never stop talking about you," he smiled at her as she felt like crying but hid it all.

"And I have heard much about yourself," she responded her voice cracking in parts.

"Abigail, take the ring off," her mother whispered soft enough for her daughter only to hear. A single tear had slipped her eye as she took off Stiles' mother's ring which brought her such relief. Her mother reached for the ring as Abby grabbed her wrist.

"Mother, why don't you leave us for a few?" she looked at her every word that escaped her lips carried so much hatred. Her mother smiled and walked away as Abby's grip tightened on the ring.

"You didn't have to remove the ring, Abigail," John smiled at her as she smiled back.

"It's only polite for a woman to take her rings off when talking to a man," she smiled as he bowed his head feeling honored.

"I'm sorry, this may feel rushed or burdened but our families have had this planned since the day you were born. My parents kept telling me about you all through my childhood and how we were destined to be together, and I believe it, I know how quick this may seem to you but I promise you Abigail, I promise I will make a good husband and I promise you won't feel regret and eventually you will love me as I love you," he smiled kissing her hand as she felt like crying. It had become too much for her and she quickly stood up.

"I need to go, I…don't feel good," she sighed as he stood up before she ran out the door. She placed Stiles' ring back on her finger and began running she didn't care where she would land as long as she could get away. She soon came to the horse stables in Beacon Gardens and she placed all of Corbeau's equipment on and soon mounted him and took off the property of the Gardens, she made her way across town and came back to the Argent house. Chris looked a little surprised as Abby rode her horse up the driveway.

"You took him from the stables? Are you aloud to do this?" he asked jokingly as she jumped off Corbeau and hugged him crying. "Who hurt you?" he asked becoming serious holding her in his arms.

"Abby, what happened?" Allison asked as she came out of the house and saw her best friend in her dad's arms.

"My mother still won't accept my engagement and she has an arranged marriage since I was a child and is now telling me this, she threatens my horse, and she is telling me I must break the engagement and move home."

"Well I won't stand for this, you are not going anywhere and I promise you if she wants to go near your horse she will have to go through me," he said as she hugged him in happiness.

"Chris, I don't want to burden you with this," she sighed feeling guilty.

"No, I will, I look after Allison and you, and I will make sure everything is ok." She hugged him again and turned to her horse.

"One more question…what do we do with him?" she asked as Chris began to laugh.

"Well for tonight he can stay in the backyard, but you will take care of him."

"Yes, of course," she smiled pulling Corbeau's rains and pulled him to the backyard, tying him to a post. "I know you're bound but it won't be for long," she kissed his soft nose before returning to the house as her phone began vibrating.

_How did lunch go?_

_I don't want to talk about it Stiles. _Abby responded feeling angry all over again. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and walked in the house. "So what do you want to do?" she turned to Allison who looked a little puzzled.

"I honestly don't know, got any ideas?"

"I got one," Abby smiled as Allison followed her to her room. She pulled out her dagger and twisted it in her hand. "You want to go practice your bow skills?"

"Sure, I'll go get it," Allison responded before running out of the room and down the stairs. "Kate…" Abby called as she watched the older woman pass her door.

"Yeah?" she asked poking her head in the door.

"Do you want to tell me that thing you were going to tell me earlier?"

"Uh, not now, remind me before bed," she smiled as Abby nodded and Kate left the room while Allison walked back in. The two girls ran out the house, passed Corbeau, and into the woods. The two came to a small clearing and looked around.

"I think, here is pretty good," Allison smiled loading her bow. Abby looked around, it felt as if someone was watching them.

"Yeah…here is good," she said softer still not trusting the sight. _Have I brought Allison into a danger zone?_ She thought to herself as the sound of an arrow cut the air and hit a tree. Abby quickly turned toward the tree and threw the dagger the silver metal slammed into the bark and embedded itself as Allison's mouth dropped.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked as Abby laughed.

"Here and there."

"No seriously, where…"

"I just picked it up after my dad died, it tends to get easier the angrier you get," Abby laughed as Allison pulled another arrow out she released and the two of them watch it as it cut through the air and slammed into the tree.

"Fifty bucks you can't split the arrow?" Allison joked as Abby crossed her arms.

"Show me the money?" Abby joked as Allison pulled her wallet out and pulled the fifty dollar bill out.

"Ok, you're on," Abby smiled pulling the dagger from the tree. She walked back to where she was standing and stood perfectly still, she threw the knife and the two watched as it made contact with the arrow but it hit the wrong angle and cut the arrow in half. As Allison jumped in excitement, Abby quickly pulled a fifty out and placed it in her hand. For the next three hours the two spent time actually throwing knives and arrows into the same tree and they went back to the house for dinner.

After that Abby went up to her room and called Stiles. "Hello?"

"Hey, so school is most likely going to resume tomorrow, you want to do something afterwards?"

"You know I would," he responded as Abby sat on her bed.

"Ok, well maybe we could…"

"Crap!" he blurted as cutting Abby off. "Tomorrow's the full moon, we have to keep Scott home, and protect him from the hunters," he blurted as Abby sighed and lay down.

"Well I can help you," she smiled as he nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Thank you, Abby," he sighed as a knock came from Abby's door.

"Come in," she called as Kate walked in.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked as Abby shook her head.

"Stiles, I need to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow, and don't forget to study for the midterm," she reprimanded as he laughed before hanging up.

"Ok, well I don't know how to break it easy to you, but I'll try," Kate whispered closing the door and locking it. She walked over and sat on the chair in the corner.

"Kate, you don't look so good," Abby sighed sitting up.

"I don't feel good either," she laughed.

"You know you don't have to tell me right now if you're feeling sick."

"No, Abigail that is why I feel sick for how you are going to react to what I am going to tell you."

"Go on, I'll try and do as little screaming as humanly possible," she smiled as Kate laughed.

"You have your father's sense of humor," Kate smiled as Abby's eye brows furrowed. "I don't know how to break this down, but here it goes, the person you think is your mother…isn't," she sighed as Abby looked at her like she was a confused puppy.

"What do you mean she's not my mother?"

"You were adopted, that's what I'm trying to say."

"How do you know this?"

"Because…truth be told, your biological mother is…sitting right in front of you," she smiled as Abby felt like a train just hit her.

"Wait…what?" she blurted standing up. "So the people I thought were my family isn't?"

"Not true, your dad really was your dad and well I was the one your dad was cheating with, he loved you as much as I do, and so he thought it was best for after you to be born that he and his wife would raise you," Kate sighed feeling guilty.

"So I'm an Argent?" Abby gasped but she couldn't pin her emotion the world she knew was crashing out from under her.

"Exactly, and your 'mom' did something very illegal," Kate said as Abby started getting upset that she didn't know how to react, she didn't want to hear what came out next but she felt like she was glued to the floor. "She had a copy of your birth certificate made and changed your last name. Abigail, I am so sorry, I didn't tell you before, but everyone told me not to say anything and keep you believing this charade, but you need to know. You had the right to know."

"Get out," Abby whispered. "NOW!" she screamed as Kate nodded in understanding and left the room while Abby fell on her bed crying.


	28. Ever Been Wrong?

**I am sorry for how long it took me to post and also how short this chapter is it should have been longer for how long I took and so I am sorry but I got it and here it is.**

* * *

><p>Abby spent the night crying she was too pain filled to even go to sleep. By morning her eyes were dry and no more tears came out of her eyes. A knock came from the door. "Come in," she sniffed as the door slowly opened and Kate stuck her head in.<p>

"Can…can I come in?" she asked as Abby sighed and nodded, her eyes all blood shot and puffy. "Honey…I'm sorry I had to break it to you like that, but I wanted you to know, you needed to know."

"I know," Abby sighed as Kate looked at her shocked for responding like that. "Why?" she asked as all became silent.

"Why what?"

"Why would you give me away...you knew that women was a bitch."

"I knew she was but I was only seventeen Abigail, I couldn't do anything about it, your father already raised two kids and the you needed them."

"No, I didn't, I needed you," Abby snapped standing up.

"No you didn't, you didn't need me or this family. I was a bad influence."

"Please, I learned all my hunting from you and this family, my dad wasn't great at it."

"That's for sure," she laughed as Abby tried not to smile. "But I am being honest you needed that crazy, unstable, messed up environment."

"No, I didn't I needed a mother who actually cared about me, I needed a good role model, I needed a place to feel I was important, you just threw me in the arms of my dead dad and just decided to run away."

"Don't ever say that, I didn't run away!" Kate snapped as Abby backed up a little.

"You could have done something, like maybe I don't know, take me away and never look back."

"It's not that easy Abigail…"

"Yes it is," Abby laughed.

"Don't you think if it was that easy I would have done something about it? Did it ever cross your mind it _killed_ me to see you being taken away from me?"

"Well thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me away, because of that I was forced into an arranged marriage."

"What?"

"You heard me, I was forced into it."

"Abby, I never…"

"I know, now I have to go tell Stiles."

"NO!" Kate screamed as her brows furrowed.

"What you know how to actually get me out of this?"

"Yes," Kate smiled as Abby sighed.

"Fine, well I still need to see him so I will be back later," she sighed walking out her room door and left the house. She had gotten in the car and drove all the way to Stiles place not thinking what she was going to say to him about her real mother. She pulled up and walked to the door feeling stronger than ever. The door opened and Stiles stood before her and she couldn't hold any of her tears or pain back and collapsed in his arms.

"Abby, what happened?" he asked as she continued crying. He had escorted her to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Come on, take a deep breath…easy," he sighed rubbing her back as she gasped for more air.

"My mom, isn't really who she says she is."

"What do you mean?" he laughed.

"I'm adopted. I had been lied to for my whole life, Stiles; she didn't want me because I was a bastard."

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad slept with Kate Argent, I'm an Argent Stiles," she smiled as more tears finally broke the surface.

"Wait…what?"

"Kate is my real mother. And to make matters worse, my so called mom actually placed me in an arranged marriage and I don't know how to break it."

"What if we found this guy a new girl?"

"Is that even possible, I mean he said to me he loves me, he told me he loved me for the longest of time."

"That doesn't mean jack Abby, love isn't something that can be forced into your life, it is something that must be earned…like us," he kissed her making her breathing becoming steady again.

"But how do we find a girl for someone who loves someone since they were a child."

"Abby, have I ever screwed up?" he asked as she opened her mouth. "Don't answer that."


End file.
